


Do You Trust Me? （你信任我嗎？）

by EEKWGERMANY



Category: Dollhouse, Jossverse, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Time, M/M, Moriarty's assassins, Moriarty-Freeform, Post-Reichenbach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看著夏洛克墜樓已經過了三年，但約翰發現他沒有死。沒死，而且更糟……他變成了一個沒有思想的夏洛克．福爾摩斯，而約翰必須要把他從玩偶之家裡劫走。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Trust Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365080) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 我現在心情不大好，所以決定來違反「除非完結，否則絕不po任何章節小說」的個人原則。我不喜歡讓人等文，然而一些回應和kudos會讓我心情好一些。而且我也已經快完成了，所以別擔心這篇會坑。大家永遠不用擔心，我這裡從不挖坑的。
> 
> 另一條我正在違規的個人原則：不寫穿越。  
> 我痛恨，超、痛、恨穿越！但我正在寫穿越文。不是要評斷那些寫穿越的人，只是想辦法融合兩個完全不同的時空環境已經夠難了，更何況大多數人根本在狗尾續貂。搞不好我這篇也是狗尾續貂來著。儘管如此，因為最近開始重新看Dollhouse結果想到了夏洛克穿越的一個好點子。而這個點子不肯消失，所以，嗯，就有這篇了。想說明一下這是夏洛克穿越到dollhouse第一季 (因為光憑那些發生的事件，我無論如何不可能把SH融合到第二季，根本就「天啊」這樣) ，所以我猜大家應該還是能好好欣賞的(?
> 
> 沒有校稿也沒有用詞英式化，如果有人發現錯字，歡迎告知。
> 
> (I translated the notes of round_robin truthfully ;) )
> 
> ***  
> From translator:  
> Dollhouse（娃娃屋/玩偶之家）是王牌製作人Joss Whedon的影集之一，一個出租各種服務的機構，出任務的「玩偶們」是自願被洗腦的一般成年男女，期滿可領錢辭職。平時在機構裡只是單純的幼兒狀態，但會根據不同任務被灌進不同程式，有可能是穩重卻有心理陰影的綁架談判專家，有可能是科技大亨的已故妻子；任務可能只有數小時，也可能有數年之久。
> 
> 玩偶們出任務必有經紀人暗中保護，他們的責任不是要完成任務，而是要使玩偶安全回到機構中。一旦有無預警的變化，經紀人要視情形撤回玩偶、終止任務進行。
> 
> 『你信任我嗎？』就是在案子發展超出控制時，經紀人安撫他們的一句關鍵語，聽到這句，玩偶不管當下被洗腦成什麼身份個性，都會反射性地信任這個「陌生人」。

丹從泰勒太太——不，唐娜 ，她說要叫她唐娜 ——的身軀滾落，向後癱躺在床上。他應該要習慣叫名字，尤其是他們才剛…那個。  
  
「剛剛真的很棒。」他喘著說。  
唐娜咯咯笑著，「很高興你也喜歡。」  
  
她伸手想纏繞他鬈曲的黑髮，耙梳到它們開始有點蓬鬆。他討厭有蓬鬆的髮型，但她卻好像挺喜歡。審視自己，丹突然有種衝動，想用被子把自己包起來。為什麼？才剛和一個女人做完，為什麼他突然害羞起來？不過也許這很正常？尷尬感會在事後立刻出現，但做愛時無暇顧及？也許他只是以前不知道這是正常的。  
  
唐娜收回凝視的目光看向他，笑得丹有點莫名其妙。當初就是那種有點侵略性的目光讓他現在在這裡。「你真的是第一次嗎？」她問，「我知道你說你從沒做過——」  
  
「我不是背臺詞騙你，」他迅速道。雙頰因為打斷她而染上一點紅潤氣色。天啊，以前也總要這樣解釋嗎？「我是說，的確我有點年紀了，但真的，我沒做過…」他眼睛看向床舖，被褥凌亂，空氣中有濃濃的性愛氣味，那些液體一定會留下痕跡，這一切的確對他來說很陌生。「…這個。」  
「你說什麼沒做過？」她微笑，手指還停在他髮間。「沒跟你其中一個家教學生的母親上床過呢，還是完全沒上過床？」  
他聳肩。「兩者皆是。」  
  
這答案只讓她微笑更甚。「嗯，身為初學者你剛剛表現很好。」隨著講話，她向丹靠近並偷了個吻。當她向後退時，她的舌有點依依不捨，流連著他的下唇，然後嘆道：「我好愛你的嘴唇，很豐滿，這可不是每個男人都有的。」  
  
又一個聳肩。「大家都這樣說。」

「嗯～」她輕哼。「你真的太美了，丹，沒跟別人做過，你是怎麼活過來的？」  
羞紅又回到他的雙頰，整張臉熱燙起來。有沒有人覺得：裸身和一個女人躺在一起、而對方剛剛才用唇舌包裹過自己最私密之處——實在是很丟臉的事？「我不知道，說真的。學校裡事情很多了，讓我無暇分身，我猜。」要念到PhD可不像去野餐一樣輕鬆。丹很幸運，因為他還有一點點時間能當家教，否則他恐怕無法自給自足。  
  
唐娜靠近又索了一個吻，才真的離開丹以下床著裝。「雖然我也很想再來一次，」她笑：「但你該走了。我先生快到家了，而且，嗯～只有我們兒子的化學老師在家，看起來實在不合理。」  
「是的，你說得對。」丹點點頭，也爬下床。兩人著裝時，他背對著唐娜。  
  
當所有地方都妥當地扣上拉上了，他才轉過來對著她笑道：「那麼我還能再跟你見面嗎？」  
「但願如此。」她微笑。  
「太好了。」他幾乎快無法保持笑容。而且老天啊，他可是她兒子的化學家教！怎麼想都錯得離譜……但他不想離開。不，更糟：他不能離開。  
  
她領著他走向大門，遞給他包包和一個微笑：「傑克週二的課，你會來嗎？」  
「噢，當然，我會到的。」他也笑。沒有問是否要（私下）見她，但他知道她在想同一件事。絕對有在想。普通人不會轉身就忘了剛剛發生的性事，他推測。  
  
「下次見。」唐娜點點頭，在他身後關門。

帶著幾乎要扯裂臉頰的笑，丹走了一個街區去取車。是的，他想要再見到她。因為經過數月的靦腆微笑、無數盤手工餅乾，和那些溫柔的握肩，最後階段的確很棒。比很棒還要更好。他從沒預料調情可以有這樣的結果。當然很多學生的媽媽都跟他調情過，但唐娜是唯一發展到這個地步的人，而丹很高興她這麼做了。  
  
在還沒走到車子前，一個男子與他在人行道錯身而過，不意擦到他的手臂。  
「抱歉。」丹抬眼說。  
男人僅僅微笑著。他看起來出奇地眼熟…「你準備好去接受治療了嗎？」男子問。  
丹腦袋裡好像認識這些詞，但他卻抓不住意義。「什麼？」  
  
一個非常誇張的笑劃過男子的臉，他伸出手握著丹的手肘，丹卻不覺得他很無禮。「你準備好去接受治療了嗎？」男子又問。緩慢，發音盡可能正確地問。  
  
丹恍然大悟，是的，他的治療。和唐娜這般如此之後他都忘記有這件事了。「對的，」他頷首，而男子如釋重負。「要做治療，那我們走吧。」  
「當然。」男子笑著領他走向街底，那裡有輛無甚特色的箱型車。  


* * *

  
  
一整天迅速閃過丹的眼前，只是是倒退的…而且當一天退去，他的腦袋也變得…更空，更輕鬆。那是個很愉快的感覺。他看到自己爬下唐娜的床，然後看見自己擁著她、牙齒輕咬她的頸子。然後，倒退到他落入床中，她正扯開他的衣服。再然後，是他在她的用餐室，遞給她一些傑克的作業。最後他是在門口，看見她笑著來應門。  
  
一切都沒了。丹也沒了。誰是丹？他的名字是賽倫，這裡是他家，多麼美妙的地方。  
  
椅子逐漸升起，賽倫睜開眼，眨眼看著這間房間。多漂亮的地方，好多美麗的燈光，螢幕上都在播放一些很棒的圖，還有高高低低的彩色線條。  
「哈囉，賽倫」一個站在身旁的男子微笑著說：「你覺得如何？」  
他記得這名男子，他看過他很多次了。  
於是賽倫也朝托佛綻開微笑，「我剛剛睡著了嗎？」  
  
托佛回以微笑，在洗腦後，溫柔和平的表情會讓人偶們平靜，畢竟一個電腦工程師最不想要的就是椅子上坐著一個情緒激動的人偶。  
「只有睡著一下下而已。」他說著，這是早就寫好的程式語言。  
  
「那我可以走了嗎？」賽倫問。看起來聰慧的藍眼眸現在好空白，不過，人偶嘛，誰不是這樣？像小孩子一般，在這個溫暖的天堂再安全不過。  
「只要你願意。」托佛聳肩。  
  
一個大大的、有點天真的微笑點亮賽倫，他撐著離開椅子。那離開椅子的動作，以他堂堂六英呎的身材來說，有點太過優雅了……托佛有一瞬間想要問他來玩偶之家以前，究竟是甚麼人物，但其實他沒有問的必要，因為他的硬碟裡有賽倫的原始個性檔案。他等等可以去查看是否賽倫一直都這麼優雅，還是這優雅只源於他現在是一塊不沾俗氣的白板。以前他也瞄過賽倫的原始檔，但不夠仔細，暫且把這當作假日裡的小研究計畫好了。  
  
賽倫像清風般地步出門外，門甚至還沒關起來，裡頭的馬斯頓——賽倫的經紀人——便轉向托佛說道：「又發生了。」  
  
短短幾個字就讓托佛今天變得很糟。

「混帳。」他喃喃。  
轉頭跟在旁邊，馬斯頓與他走進辦公室。托佛坐在電腦前叫出賽倫的檔案，開始觀察任務進行時的各項命徵。「今天你得說幾次？」  
「兩次。」馬斯頓嘆道。  
  
「這比上次好多啦！」托佛說。「上次要說四次。如果這種下降率繼續保持——」  
  
「上上次我講了十一遍！」馬斯頓悲憤地喊：「那不叫下降率好嗎？！」  
  
「也許它下次不會發生了。」雖然托佛知道這句話很假，不過這是他某部份樂觀正向的大腦在逼迫他的嘴巴，因為他不想要有更多工作量了。「他應該沒有什麼問題才——」  
  
「托佛，」馬斯頓插嘴：「這個故事我聽過，而且我是他的第…第幾個來著？今年第四個經紀人？他總共換過幾個啦？」  
「九個，」他在馬斯頓的粗息間嘟噥著。兩年半換過九個經紀人……沒有人是因為外勤意外換掉的。「可是我說真的，誰會去在意啊？」呃，好吧他自己舉手承認。  
  
馬斯頓只是搖搖頭，雙手撫平高級西裝：「你知道我喜歡他，我很認真。只要是關於玩偶，他是出外勤時最好掌握的。派給他的任務永遠不會有太高的風險，他也總是擁有討人喜歡的人格，長得又不難看，但我們就是無法建立信任關係。」  
  
轉換姿勢，馬斯頓將手背在背後，做出標準的稍息。托佛試著不要翻白眼，他總能分辨誰是退伍軍人。  
「如果你要繼續將我們編派在一起，也不是不行，但萬一任務裡真的出了什麼狀況，而他又無法對關鍵語有反應，他會有危險的。」而這是他們都不願樂見的事。  
  
「是啊，」托佛嘆息，「也許你是對的。」他往後靠在電腦椅背上，手掌壓著眼睛。「好吧，我會跟德威小姐討論看看。沒有具體結果之前他不需要出任務，但你還是他的經紀人，可以嗎？」  
「當然。」馬斯頓頷首，「希望你們早日尋得解決之道。」  
  
托佛只是隨意點頭，還是摀著臉。當聽見門被關上的聲音時，他放下手看著電話。  
「好吧，」他對自己嘆口氣，拿起話筒撥打德威的分機，「好戲開鑼了。」  


* * *

  
  
在主樓層裡，賽倫坐在美術勞作區，長指間輕握一隻水彩筆。他的藍灰眼瞳專注在每道筆觸上，顏色是一小壺黑彩。一道圓弧線，幾筆銳利線條化成卡通骷髏的眼窩、鼻孔和下巴。當賽倫完成時，他向後倚著，感受骷髏的陪伴。這骷髏讓他覺得很熟悉。  
  
偏著頭——幾縷捲髮因此掉到眼前——賽倫想辦法記起曾經在哪裡看過這個骷髏。  
  
他腦中有個快速的片段閃過，一個房間，兩把椅子，電視被推至牆角，骷髏用軟布襯著放在壁爐上。一張靠牆邊放的沙發，但椅子才是重點。一張椅子像是屬於他的，另一張……另一張椅子是誰的？  
  
還沒能想想到底椅子屬於誰，誰又在那個有骷髏的房間裡，這些景象突然不見了。賽倫站起來放棄畫畫。他對著站在門邊的男子笑道：「我現在想去游泳了。」  
  
男子點頭並為他開門，他給對方一個微笑，走出房間，裸足走在溫潤的木質地板上。在這段去游泳的途中，骷髏、房間、還有擁有椅子的那個無名亦無面孔的人，都不再被記起。


	2. 歡迎加入玩偶之家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰現在在玩偶之家內部了。但要讓兩人都逃出生天，需要多久？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：
> 
> 再度強調，我不寫穿越文，所以這系列真的很罕見。任何評論都歡迎，尤其是那些我寫對/寫錯的。
> 
> 沒有校稿也沒有用詞英式化，如果有人發現錯字，歡迎告知。

「華生先生，我得說，」德威小姐微笑著看向站在前方的男子。他也回以微笑，那張柔和的臉龐看起來真誠而值得信賴，讓愛黛樂很想將自己的生命託付給他… 而這種感覺甚至不需要先用電腦程式灌進她的腦袋裡。「您得到的推薦是目前最高級的，」將檔案夾放在她的辦公桌上，「今後恐怕只有女王親自推薦才能勝過您的紀錄。」

約翰華生笑了：「像麥考夫．福爾摩斯這樣的好朋友，有一個總是不錯。」

「的確。」她頷首。用眼角餘光逡巡那份人事資料。所有文件都齊備，身家調查和正確的證書也查核通過了，甚至還有一些更為完善的小訊息。

「他對您似乎頗具信心，而且他有充分的理由。您的背景很有助益，令人印象十分深刻。如果我們有更多具備您這些條件的經紀人該有多好！」

「所以我得到這份工作了嗎？」約翰不想抱著太多希望後又落空。

 **** 德威小姐抿唇：「最後一個問題就好。」她說。約翰點頭。

「在 _賽倫_ 來這裡之前……」面試中她終於提到了這個代號。

約翰只曉得玩偶之家這個機構裡，有個「玩偶」總是和經紀人配合困難，建立不了信任關係。沒有名字、沒有細節，連麥考夫都無從得知更多消息，而這簡直……史無前例。他們只能祈禱這次是對的。

「賽倫以前有個非常親密的朋友叫約翰．華生，」執行長輕偏著頭，以精明的眼神凝視他：「您認為這會讓我怎麼推論？」

「是的，您心裡的推論很自然，」約翰說，「但這正是麥考夫推薦我的原因。他覺得，由於找到相合的經紀人是如此困難，讓一個與華生醫生 盡可能相似的人來試試，也許會順利些。」

他停了停：「我聽說他很難搞，朋友也沒幾個。」其實只有一個，「只有華生這傢伙。」

 **** 「我也這麼聽說，」德威小姐點點頭道。眼光再度流連於檔案上：「但，您與華生 _醫生_ 的相似程度仍然… …很是驚人。要不是我親自審閱背景資料，」是的，她也對賽倫先前生命裡那個往來如此親密的華生做了調查，「我會以為您們是同一人。」

困難的部份來了。

不可以扮演華生……但同時間又要扮演華生。

「您說的是，這真的很不可思議。」他微笑。「但，差異仍然存在。」那個約翰．華生是個陸軍軍醫，而他——瓊恩．華生——是個皇家空軍的醫療人員。麥考夫怎麼會認為這樣的 _差異性_ 能夠瞞天過海？噢不，他不能有這種消極想法，要演，就要演到底。他還是在扮演自己，只是少了點資歷罷了。

「沒錯。」愛黛樂又點點頭。對檔案夾意味深長地看著，最終調離目光並站起身。她對他伸出纖長的手。「那麼便恭喜您了，華生先生…」約翰努力抑制那個想要橫跨臉的咧笑——他該為甄選成功開心，但不能顯得太熱烈，已經走到這個地步，他不能讓一切告吹。

「歡迎加入玩偶之家。」

* * *

還沒走進這裡之前，約翰的（假）資料就已經得到最高等級的查證與背書，因此現在身處如此繁複又隱密的機構裡，並沒有任何更嚴謹的審核。只有一般官僚的虛應故事——通行證、大頭照、自我介紹等。約翰已經等了許久，假使再見到夏洛克之前一定要先走完這些程序，那他完全能夠再等一會兒。

兩個小時後約翰終於站在人格銘印室裡。而這名讓整個程序得以進行的瘋狂天才科學家正在他身邊喋喋不休：「你知道這不是真的科學，」托佛笑道，「我做的，倒不如說是一種藝術！」他揮舞手臂比了一個彷彿花朵盛開的手勢，從櫃上拉出一個硬碟，推進椅子上方的插槽。「這裡有些東西，你根本難以相信。」

約翰說：「你不用硬要我相信，我已經在這裡了。」

托佛只是聳聳肩，一邊在程式語言中加入幾條特殊指令。「嗯～隨便啦，總之你是賽倫試的第十個經紀人。這玩意兒從沒有這麼無用過，所以我們一起祈禱吧。」

說也奇怪，彷彿排練好一般，此時門打開，賽倫走進房間。「他們叫我來做治療？」那個聲音聽起來就像在電影裡被外星人入侵的地球人一樣，淡定，無情感。

「是的，賽倫，」托佛微笑指向治療椅：「請坐。」賽倫也微笑，順從鎮定地邁步。

托佛忙著設定所有儀器，而約翰簡直無法動作。

是他。

他們蒙對了，那是夏洛克！穿著柔棉T恤和睡褲，看起來就像以前習慣倚在公寓裡任何地方的夏洛克，只要再披上一件藍色絲緞罩袍，整個畫面就很對。完全對…好像他們還在家裡一樣…

約翰費盡所有的自制力才沒有抓住夏洛克逃跑…因為那不是夏洛克。

那誰都不是。

這個地方，這個玩偶之家 ，把夏洛克帶走了。那美妙的智識與令人驚豔的頭腦，都消失了，剩下的只是空殼。

他不知道自己怎麼能辦到，但他還是試著控制自己。麥考夫建議過他練習呼吸技巧，而夏洛克也教過他如何控制全身上下每一處的肢體語言。約翰直挺站著，直到托佛將一切設定妥當。

過了一會兒，他轉身並對著約翰微笑：「好啦！終於準備好了，我希望。」

還沒給約翰任何警告，他就按下電腦上的開關，治療椅立刻開始發光。夏洛克的背因為痛苦而拱成弧形，眼神漂移著。然後就像開始時一樣，一切結束得毫無預警。他臉上又壟罩著鎮定而空洞的神情。約翰本以為夏洛克痛苦的表情比較令人心疼，然而事實卻非如此。

原本放平的椅子升起，一張紙被塞到眼下，約翰接住。

「經紀人和玩偶建立信任的台詞。」托佛解釋，「只是幾句關鍵句，最好再加上身體接觸，強化信任建立。握手、握肩膀，都可以。」

他轉向夏洛克並微笑，以最不具威脅感的方式將手背在背後。「哈囉，賽倫，我想讓你認識你的新經紀人。」托佛努著下巴暗示約翰，眼睛瞄向那張紙。

約翰走向前，把手放在夏洛克肩膀上。但他隨即覺得不對。

不。

不管他們在這裡怎麼稱呼這個人，他是夏洛克，而他是約翰。僅有肩膀的接觸是遠遠不足的。

托佛眉頭往中央靠攏，他眼睜睜看著約翰改伸出手，撫捧夏洛克的臉頰，拇指輕輕刷過那明顯的顴骨。「一切都會沒事的。」約翰說，根本沒有看稿。

夏洛克對著他笑了。沈靜，空洞。「因為你在這裡。」

約翰點頭，拇指又輕輕摩挲著他的臉，「你信任我嗎？」

托佛沒有意識到他自己在此時開始屏住呼吸。身為電腦怪咖，他見識過賽倫有多少次對這個媽的超重要的問句毫無反應。最快的紀錄是經紀人要問到第三遍才得以完成連結。

其實正常來說應該要一氣呵成才對。

但，現在夏洛克點著頭，用一種未曾用在其他經紀人身上的眼神凝視著約翰，悄聲說：「至死不渝。」

「太好了！」托佛讚嘆，「粉～棒！」

約翰充耳不聞。他忙著瞪住椅子上的人，試圖想像他可能有在對方眼眸深處看見一絲火花，證明夏洛克曾經存在過。

徒勞無功。

「嗯，可以了，」托佛說，而約翰的手還停留在原處，「我說可以了。」

沒人動。

「好了啦！」他又說，這時加了個響指。

聲響似乎終於讓約翰回到現實，他放下手，把稿子遞還給托佛，「剛剛算順利嗎？」他問。此時他還是沒看向工程師。他只望著夏洛克。

「噢很順利。」托佛點點頭，「唉，他們沒看錯你，賽倫從來沒有這麼快就接受一個人。」

「嗯，」約翰也點點頭，「我也這麼聽說。」凝視依舊，賽倫也回視著他。

托佛心想，這…不大…正常。

「賽倫？」他喚。

聽到自己的名字，賽倫終於停止與約翰的眼神接觸，抬眼看向托佛。

「要不要去做個按摩？」

「按摩能放鬆自己。」他點頭，自椅子站起。

兩個人看著賽倫走出銘印室，一個小小的、淡定的微笑掛在臉上。「你該跟著他，」托佛建議，「建立關係的頭幾天很重要，他最好能常常看見你。即使哪天他為了任務被輸入別種人格特質，他也會對你託付性命。讓他認明你的臉，這樣信任關係會更深刻。」

「沒問題。」約翰低聲說。他的眼神仍鎖在夏洛克身上，看著這名優雅的男子足不點地下樓。直到凝視被手肘的輕觸給打斷為止。

「他的檔案在這裡，」托佛說。約翰接過分類夾。「裡面詳細列著他出過的任務，還有他可以勝任的任務類型。總之這些東西你得先看過。」

「謝謝。」約翰笑笑，將檔案挾著，他走出銘印室，下樓，回到夏洛克身邊。

這是這個工作裡最讚的部份：他不太需要假裝。

工作內容其實很簡單：經紀人必須確保他的玩偶（代換成夏洛克）有受到保護，很安全、很健康。必須盡己一切所能，確保他的玩偶（代換成夏洛克）不受傷害。即使在夏洛克墜樓前，即使在夏洛克進來這個偽裝成慈善機構的瘋狂監獄前，那些內容就是約翰的工作。這樣說更恰當：守護夏洛克就是約翰的生存意義。

也許他必須假裝自己很願意很主動參與這些鬼東西，但他不需要假裝自己很在意夏洛克。

他一直都很在乎他。

****

* * *

站在按摩板旁，約翰看著某位年輕女性按摩、揉捻、輕搥，想除去這個無憂無慮身軀中任何有可能存在的鬱結。整段時間裡，約翰都忍著不要衝倒她、從桌上拽住夏洛克然後拔腿就逃。逃離這裡。

但他做不到。

至少現在做不到。

唯一還能使約翰保有最後一丁點理性的，是夏洛克望著他的視線。他方才有快速掃視過其他正在接受按摩的玩偶，他們大部分是閉著眼的，有些看起來甚至在睡夢中。但夏洛克不一樣。當他躺在那裡，他依舊直直地望進約翰眼底，唇瓣輕輕拉開一縷笑弧。而約翰也望著他。

「我沒看過他對其他人這樣。」按摩師突然發言。這聲音有點驚到約翰，但他並沒有移開目光。

「你是指？」他問。看見她消失在眼角的餘光中。

「通常他不做太多眼神接觸。」她回道：「因為先前那些信任建立的問題，所以眼神交流很少，這能夠理解，可是現在這樣，沒見過。」她轉而繼續按摩夏洛克的背部下方，他低喘了聲，但是並沒有停止不看約翰。「所以他一定很信任你。」

「是啊，」約翰點頭，「應該是。」

接下來一整天，約翰跟著夏洛克穿梭於玩偶之家提供的各種設施。他看著他在泳池裡徜徉，看著他吃飯，看著他去勞作教室，最後，看著他去沐浴。這代表約翰不能再跟著他了：夏洛克必須上床就寢。

當約翰走回經紀人專屬的休息區，他可以感到內心有一股強烈的掙扎。這麼長的時間以來，一直以為夏洛克死了，現在他無法形容自己重見夏洛克有多歡喜。今日這樣觀察他，也的確是約翰近三年來最愉悅，但卻最哀傷的一天。因為他看著的夏洛克，是如此的虛無……做著夏洛克永遠不可能做的事——按摩、規矩進食、做美術作品——感覺好不對勁！何以能這麼開心重逢摯友，又這麼悲痛？這不對，整個地方都不對，而且約翰一定得把他帶離這裡。雖然他不曉得夏洛克怎麼進到機構的，但總之他會讓他出去。

在經紀人區域，約翰卸下值勤手槍，這時有人輕拍他的肩膀。

他轉身，看見一名高大男子對著他微笑。根據對方的舉止應該是個退役軍人。

「嘿，」他微笑，對著約翰伸出手，「你是賽倫的新經紀人，對嗎？」

「是的，」他點頭，握住對方的善意。「我是瓊恩．華生。」

「菲爾．馬斯頓，」說著，他放開手。「我是你的上一任。」

從現在開始，約翰只能虛假以對了。他無法忍受有其他人…照顧 夏洛克。光想都不舒服。

「很高興認識你。」他希望笑容看起來不要太勉強。

「彼此彼此，」馬斯頓也笑：「我聽說今天賽倫立刻就和你建立連結了？」

「是啊，」約翰點點頭：「為何這麼問？他沒有跟你建立嗎？」隨這著個思慮，一抹愉悅的震顫穿過他的身軀。

「沒錯…」男人嘆道，「但我不是頭一個失敗的。」他又笑了：「不過顯然你成功了，這是天大的好事。他們總算找到了可以相互匹配的人！我跟你講，賽倫是最容易照看的玩偶。除去信任建立這點不談…」他聳聳肩：「反正這在他身上無效。」

約翰也跟著聳肩：「我想他只是沒遇到對的人。」

「事實證明的確如此啊！」馬斯頓笑著坐在長凳上，開始換下衣物，「你看過他的檔案沒？」

「整天都有一搭沒一搭瞄著呢。」如果他指的「瞄」是「默背」。

只要約翰的視線不在夏洛克身上，他就是在閱讀檔案。他不大確定該怎麼感受裡面涵蓋的訊息。大多時候，夏洛克得以執行「浪漫邂逅」類的任務（對約翰來說那還比較像約好的強暴），而約翰不知道該憂或該喜。

一方面他真的很高興夏洛克沒有受傷；另一方面，他又知道夏洛克對性事的感覺。如果他得知自己這些年來被這樣利用，他會怎麼承受這個事實呢？

「對啊，任務看起來都還算簡單。」馬斯頓說，「有時候他需要當個保鑣，但絕不會遇上太多危險。我們遇過最棘手的一次任務，就是他食物中毒了。」聳聳肩，「大概這就是最難的case。」

「嗯，謝謝你讓我知道。」約翰點頭。至少夏洛克很安全。至於夏洛克「回來」之後他會做何感想，那就是另一回事了。

不曉得他能不能接受自己花了三年的生命很安全地生活著？把身軀交付給別人利用是否有優點，讓夏洛克自己去發現吧。

「噢，」約翰出聲：「只是想問一下：為什麼他的假名叫做賽倫？檔案裡沒有提到這點。名稱是隨機的嗎？」雖然應該不是什麼至關重要的資訊，但約翰也不曉得什麼才算重要。

任何小事都可能很重要。

馬斯頓笑：「一般我們是用發音字母順序取名，但這裡的玩偶們並不止二十六個，所以德威小姐便隨機取了。托佛說那名字跟希臘神話的奧德賽有關。」

「我想也是，」約翰點頭，「但為什麼要取海妖的名字呢？」

馬斯頓只是又聳肩，低頭解開襯衫釦子。「你見過他。如果你是奧德修司，難道你不願讓船觸礁沈沒，只為了再遇見他嗎？」

約翰根本不需思索。

「我願意。」他低語。

「何不談談你自己的事呢？」馬斯頓問，「你怎麼進來的？據我所知，」他邊笑邊搖頭，彷彿不能相信自己將要說的話：「我聽說賽倫——無論他以前是誰——的哥哥力保你進來。是真的嗎？」

終於有約翰不用再撒謊的時候了。「你說的沒錯。」他點頭。

「怎麼會有人這麼做呢？」對方問，眼睛輕輕盯著約翰。如果這個人知道夏洛克的兄長推薦他擔任這份職務，那麼他八成也會知道夏洛克以前有個叫約翰華生的朋友。他接下來也會提到這件事嗎？

不過約翰已經準備了一個答案，而且那也不是謊言。「他不清楚為何自己的弟弟會到這裡來，但他希望有人能照顧他，而他信任我，相信我會同時將這個公司的利益放在等重的天秤上。」

約翰微笑，「他只是希望可愛的弟弟在一切結束後能夠安全回家。」

也不算謊言。     

只是一切 會比這裡所有人都以為的更早結束。

「好吧。」馬斯頓點點頭繼續更衣，這番說法似乎說服了他。

等換好衣服，馬斯頓站起來又和約翰握了手。現在約翰明白，以前夏洛克在他的照顧之下過得很平安，對這個男人的怒氣便少了些。

「祝你一切順利。」男人說。

約翰點頭望著馬斯頓離開，才轉向自己的儲物櫃，開始換回自己平常的裝扮。西裝其實很舒適（而且看起來像是這個機構規定的服裝），但他穿著自己的衣服才會真正安心。他等不及要回到租賃的公寓，洗掉今天發生的一切。

一切都… …錯得好離譜。

他向其他經紀人道晚安，走出建築物。當確定離開的距離夠安全（安全到可以無視機構設置的所有竊聽器或安全設施）， 約翰掏出手機按下快速鍵三。二是雷斯垂德，而一… …是夏洛克的緊急聯絡號碼。

多希望夏洛克不久之後就能再度應答手機了。

****

三聲鈴響後，電話被接通。「麥考夫．福爾摩斯。」

「他在這裡。」他說。

某種疑似嘆息的聲音自手機中傳來，「終於！」他問，「他還好嗎？」

「生理上？」約翰答，「生理上很好。就我看來，完全健康。」而且保養得很嬌嫩。「似乎還重了幾磅。」

「心理上呢？」

這正是約翰擔憂了一整天的問題。到目前為止他一直自欺得很順利：他說服自己，終於找到夏洛克了，但其實沒有，他只有找到一具軀殼 。他的心智仍然不知所蹤。

以前夏洛克總是嘮叨著身軀不過是載具，心智才是最關鍵的部份，而像這樣兩者被硬生生切割開來，是多麼悖離的事？！約翰不知道自己該發瘋還是該哭泣，決定把這個選擇留待回到家裡再思考。

「我會帶他回家。」緊閉著唇，他僅能這樣回答。

「約翰，謝謝你。」麥考夫說。

約翰停下腳步。心中滿盈的怒氣令他好長一陣子動彈不得。

「讓我們攤開來講清楚。」他咬緊牙關恨聲道：「我來這兒可不是想幫你 。我是來營救夏洛克！都是該死的你出了錯才讓他現在在這個鬼地方！」他甚至不需講述細節。麥考夫已經很明白自己是個毫不稱職的爛兄長。

如果約翰真的需要提，這位福爾摩斯應該把這句話壓花在杯墊上，或是繡在抱枕上。

「你會給我所需的東西， **任何** 我需要的東西，好讓他回來。然後一旦他回來，完好如初地回來，」可愛的腦子一點事都沒有，「我們就會搬回貝克街，你再也不准打擾我們。聽見沒？！除非夏洛克打給你，央求你繼續參與他的人生，否則你再也不准出現！」兩人都明白夏洛克致電的可能性就像要煉獄突然會有低溫特報一樣不可能。

「成交？」

「你的條件已經很清楚了。」麥考夫說。

「很好。」約翰咬牙，「有變化我再通知你。」

「約翰？」麥考夫在他能掛斷前又喊住他。「還有一件事。」

雖然約翰痛恨再給麥考夫一丁點任何東西（包括注意力），心裡有一部分仍然促使他留在通話上。

畢竟是這個人讓他找到了夏洛克。

「幹麼？」他嘆氣，疲憊到沒有精力去維持更久的憤恨。

「他的假名是什麼？」對方問，「他們怎麼稱呼他？」

「賽倫。」令人意志淪喪的海妖。

「哈，」麥考夫笑了聲，但裡面沒有什麼情感，「很合適。」

「的確。」約翰不想繼續討論。他只想回到空蕩蕩的公寓，在空蕩蕩的白牆上重擊洩忿，直到牆壁穿了個洞。麥考夫最好不要以為能拿回押金。「有變化我再打給你。」也許會打。

「好。」麥考夫說，「好好照顧他，約翰，把他安全帶回來。」

「當然。」他願意用任何方式，只求夏洛克平安。

（CH.3 待續） 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am just so touched by the "with my life" line. :)


	3. 科學方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰成為經紀人後和夏洛克一起出的第一項任務，他能妥善處理嗎？

約翰盯著螢幕的狠勁，讓他覺得很可能螢幕下一秒會爆炸。嗯…至少爆掉的話，他就不用在夏洛克和人上床的時候還必須注意命徵指數。  
而這正是一樁非常典型的任務：一位電影明星或是某個女人喜歡在頒獎典禮後和自己的保鑣上床，有點像賓客只有兩名的慶功宴續攤趴踢，只是這不大符合職業道德，所以該名女士總是僱用不同的玩偶。

  
今晚，輪到夏洛克。  
  
「沒事的，」李，廂型車司機微笑地安撫，顯然把約翰攢緊到關節都泛白的雙拳誤以為成別的什麼，「也許指數看起來像是得了心臟病，但性事就是會這樣。」

  
「我知道，」約翰抿唇很勉強地說：「我以前是個醫—醫護人員。在皇家空軍。」試著調開目光不看螢幕，他確認一下是否李有注意到那個破綻。SAFE。「只是在這種時候看這些，感覺很怪。」他承認。  
想到夏洛克正在翻雲覆雨，很怪；想到夏洛克處在這個情景，很怪；反正……很怪。  
李又點點頭，但注意力沒有離開正在看的書：「第一個任務永遠都是最艱難的。但別擔心，會漸入佳境啦。」  
約翰很懷疑。  
「你一直都是賽倫的司機嗎？」約翰問。也許取得多一點夏洛克在機構（還有怎麼逃出去）的資訊，可以驅走他心中逐漸升起的憤怒感。螢幕上心跳率又出現一個高峰，這次比先前高了點。

「對啊，」李說著，翻到下一頁：「司機和經紀人不一樣，我們可以同時接送很多玩偶出任務。但賽倫要回機構去『接受治療』時總喜歡看見熟臉孔。」  
假的了嗎？夏洛克的確習慣熟人陪伴。以前在蘇格蘭場，他對其他警督總是格外無禮，不是因為他認為這些人比較無能，而是因為這些人不是雷斯垂德。「他現在很好相處，但以前他不是這樣。」  
這句話似乎將約翰對命徵指數的注意力稍微轉移了。「真的？」他問：「怎麼說？」截至目前為止，他聽到的都是賽倫很隨遇而安。這讓約翰格外哀傷，因為夏洛克是他遇過最難搞的人—— 難搞而了不起，瘋狂又絕頂聰明。他無法想像一個不像夏洛克的夏洛克。而現在他做的工作讓他見識到夏洛克會轉換成很多其他性格的人… … _一團混亂_ 根本還無法形容這狀況。  
  
李只是聳聳肩：「呃，例如那個建立信任的事。」

媽呀，機構裡是人盡皆知嗎？也許在這裡極度不尋常，但對約翰來說並不是什麼罕見的事。夏洛克總是和別人不一樣。不管個性是否被剝奪了，夏洛克永遠會是夏洛克。

「沒人知道為什麼，不過他就是和別人連不起來。因此有時候要使他回到車上變得很困難。」李搖搖頭：「有時候其他玩偶故障得更誇張，但是他啊，有時會突然瞪著你，然後開始講些完全無關的事，例如今天你是怎麼扣上襯衫釦子的。」  
約翰試著把笑容藏起來。夏洛克還能演繹！即使在這樣的…狀態，大腦還是全力運轉呢。「這就玄了。」他說。  
司機點頭得更勤快：「就是啊！而且他完全不接談戀愛的任務。有客戶希望找個會愛人的玩偶？賽倫會是名單上第一個被刪掉的。」  
也不算出乎意料，但這是個有趣的現象。約翰知道夏洛克會愛人——深深地愛人——所以為什麼他無法被灌進談戀愛的性格和電腦程式？

「他們搞清楚這怎麼回事了嗎？」

「我哪知，」李聳肩，「他可以表現任何你想得到的感情—慾望、迷戀、仇恨、直率地厭惡、恐懼、哀傷…隨你挑。但他表現不出愛。」李的臉上出現一個笑容：「他原來的經紀人告訴我說，他們第一次想要安裝時，裝在診療椅的那個人格硬碟，硬是燒壞了，無論如何就是灌不進他的腦子。」他又朗笑，這次大聲了點。「托佛為了找出原因，差點沒把自己搞瘋。現在都還沒找到呢！偶爾他灌了太多咖啡因，會重看所有的監視錄影帶、重查所有腦部掃描、所有他拿得到的資料，就為了試著找出為什麼賽倫不能愛人。」  
  
原本應該是個帶有輕微平反意味的聊天發展得並不如約翰的意。他知道夏洛克能愛人，他就是知道。夏洛克就是為此跳下屋頂的。為了救他愛的那些人，夏洛克得死。  
夏洛克尋死所帶給約翰的訊息，托佛的機器不可能查出來。  
  
經過幾分鐘沈寂，李又開口：「快結束了，任務簡報說她喜歡在完事後立刻離開現場。有點無情。」約翰沒有搭話，他無法想像為什麼會有人想把夏洛克踢下床。也許是因為他嘴巴太壞。「噢，你該出去攔截他了。」  
「好。」約翰點頭，他望著螢幕跳出高峰，維持平穩狀態幾秒，然後開始下降。結束了。  
終於。

當情況看起來似乎真的什麼都結束了，約翰打開廂型車門爬出去。他走向那名女演員的住處，站在一個恰當的距離，但近到當夏洛克出來走向「他的車」時，能夠即時攔截。  
一切都非常順利。當約翰自暗處走出來向夏洛克提議『治療』，後者便點點頭，跟著他回到廂型車上，在回程中一直聊天。  
  
「真不敢相信我剛剛這麼做了！」夏洛克操著一口美國腔。約翰試著不退卻，但真的很怪。「一開始感覺是不太妥當，她只是僱我來工作，我卻—」

「卻做了另一份差？」李忍不住開玩笑。

約翰很想打爆他，不過夏洛克先發制人：「喂，你，我上你的車，是因為我知道如果我想殺你，我就能辦到，所以你閉嘴開車吧！」

「是的，先生。」李點頭，微笑仍掛在嘴角。

「嘿，」夏洛克用手腕碰了下約翰的膝蓋，換回他的注意力。目前為止他都盡量不要注視夏洛克的眼睛。看著空洞沒有情感的雙眸是一種苦（約翰永不想再經歷的恐怖記憶），但看著滿是別種人格的眼睛，「不是夏洛克」的人的眼睛，那感覺莫名地更糟。  
嚥下強烈的憎惡，約翰抬眼看他：「什麼事？」

「專業人士間的交流，」他說。夏洛克以為他也是個保鑣嗎？或是某個臥底探員？人格檔案寫夏洛克是個前海軍軍人，當保鑣是賺外快，他卻無法想像海軍裡會有夏洛克。「剛我到底有多糟？」夏洛克耳語。

約翰傾向前，將手覆在夏洛克的手上，那手還停在自己的膝蓋。那觸碰是因為他被設定成信任約翰嗎？或是他原來就信任他？「相信我，一切都會沒事的。並沒有你想得那麼糟。」  
一陣長而緩慢的眨眼，夏洛克點頭：「也許你是對的。」他翻轉手掌，短暫握住約翰的手指：「不知道為什麼，但…我信任你。」  
約翰輕柔地笑，克制自己別開始撫弄夏洛克過長的鬈髮：「你信任我嗎？」他問。  
「至死不渝。」夏洛克說。  
那雙眼鎖著他的眼，這麼專注，這麼直切——約翰任自己相信了一秒，也許，只是也許，這並非全部都是謊言。  
  
  
當夏洛克消失在電梯裡——回到診療椅上，好再度變得空洞茫然——約翰只是站在那裡瞪著已經關上的電梯門。由於某種原因，他很難自我調適。他應該會再見到夏洛克，身心合一的。他真的真的應該會再見到。那為什麼現在看著送走保鑣兼情聖（反正決不是夏洛克本人）的那電梯門，會讓他覺得自己看見夏洛克又要去送死？  
約翰已經多年沒有承受過那些零星閃過的回憶、或關於阿富汗時期的惡夢、或任何創傷症候群的癥狀。可是看著夏洛克那樣離開……約翰得努力抵抗在腦中囂張吵鬧、威脅要發作的驚恐。巴茲學院人行道上癱躺著一具蒼白軀體，血液蔓延在黑色的鬈曲間，浸濕它們——  
  
「今晚辛苦了！」  
約翰幾乎驚跳起來。噢，只是李。

「是啊，」他轉身對著司機笑了下。反正他也不該只注意電梯，再想下去大概會殺了他。「你也是，辛苦了。」

「不會啦，說真的，老兄，」司機笑道：「剛剛太厲害了，讓賽倫回到廂型車上從來沒有這麼簡單過耶。」  
他上下打量約翰，幾乎好像是他想要找出約翰用了什麼秘密手段，讓夏洛克聽從於他。然後他搖搖頭：「很厲害。」

「謝了，」約翰試著保持笑容，很努力地保持：「你下班了？」是的，改變話題。越討論夏洛克，恐怕會洩漏越多情感。

「哪有，」李搖頭：「還有一個任務，席雅拉一小時後要出勤，我還沒拿到檔案。」

「噢。」約翰點點頭。

「是說，」聽見李開口，約翰轉身看著對方，對方正非常 認真注視他，認真程度勝過今晚任何時候：「你繼續做下去沒問題吧？有幾個經紀人說是賽倫的老哥推薦你來的，這是真的嗎？」

「嗯，」約翰又點點頭：「他希望自己的弟弟在這裡安全無虞。」不過 **他** 是指約翰自己，而 **弟弟** ，是指朋友。最要好的朋友。  
  
李皺眉，重重嘆口氣，倚靠著廂型車，雙臂在胸前交叉：「讓我給你一點關於這份工作的忠告吧：你不能同時服侍兩個主子。規則一是保護玩偶和玩偶之家。你必須忠於玩偶之家，盡你所能保它周全。」

「我、我不是在指控你，」他飛快補充。很明顯約翰看起來比他自以為表現出得要更憤怒。他只是很疲憊……疲於這些假裝出來的表情。  
他只想要讓夏洛克回家而已。  
「可是如果你對他哥哥效忠，而又有什麼計畫，」糟了，李知道嗎？「德威小姐發現的話會殺你滅口啊。在這裡『殺人滅口』可是來真的。」

「多謝警告，」他回答，讓聲線盡可能地平穩。很驚奇，這倒滿簡單的：「但我對他哥哥毫無忠誠可言。」至少這是事實。  
  
等到一切都結束，約翰如果永不再見到麥考夫，他會很高興。也許日後會去葬禮，但純粹是為了要去墳上撒尿洩忿。他回頭看著電梯門：「我唯一的忠誠在那裡，與他同在。」他不需要指明，雙方都知道。  
李微笑了，「你忠心得很快嘛～」  
「是啊，」約翰回以微笑，「有人這麼說過。」  
  
他向李道別，走去搭乘經紀人專用的電梯。機構為在排班時無暇回家的經紀人們設置了幾間臥室，約翰今晚就會使用其中一間。如果他能照自己的方式來，沒把夏洛克救出來之前他都不會回到公寓，但這樣會招來注意力的。於是他只有在必須的時候離開玩偶之家，其他時刻，約翰想盡可能離夏洛克近一些。  


* * *

  
  
隔天約翰再度花了整天跟隨著夏洛克。沒有人質疑這個行為，因為他們還算處在「建立關係」的新狀態，而且大家巴不得他多待著。當然他又跟著夏洛克去吃飯、去美術課、去做瑜伽。夏洛克做瑜伽這個想法是約翰最感冒的。而實際上真的親眼看見，感覺又更加詭異。大概足足有兩分鐘的時間，約翰的大腦拒絕處理眼前的景象——夏洛克站著，正要開始做瑜伽的下犬式。

中午過後不久，夏洛克正要去泳池（約翰這麼認為的，事實上夏洛克也可能被輕易引開注意力，最後去了按摩房），有人走上前讓約翰分了心，而這是數天來第一次發生。  
  
「華生先生？」一個聲音出現，約翰轉頭，看見一位身著極昂貴西裝的金髮男子站在身邊，「勞倫斯．多明尼克。」他自我介紹：「保安主任。」

「噢對，」約翰笑著握手：「很高興認識您。」他在還不准進入這個機構前，就遇過不少保安人員，主任只有現在才能見到，也算合理。約翰只希望他不要挑這個時候談事情。

「我也很高興認識您。」多明尼克笑道，將注意力放在手上的資料夾：「我剛剛在瀏覽賽倫上個任務的報告。令人印象深刻，他還沒有被誰這樣帶回來過。」

約翰聳聳肩：「嗯，您知道的，大概剛好契合，我猜。」

「嗯，」對方點頭，自檔案中抬眼遞出一個微笑：「我看見您是被麥考夫．福爾摩斯推薦的。有這樣的朋友…很……好。」  
  
約翰沒說什麼。  
  
「是這樣，」多明尼克嘆氣，走得近些：「不是我不信任您，」這種起頭從來就不會是好預兆。約翰感到自己在對方的凝視下緊繃了一點點。

「德威小姐似乎接受您，您也和賽倫合作愉快，但我只是想要確認您的忠誠沒有放錯地方。」

他上下掃視著約翰：「我不希望您向麥考夫．福爾摩斯提供任何訊息。您必須對玩偶之家忠心不貳，不是對外面哪個給你這份工作的委託者。」  
  
為什麼這裡每個人都在質疑他的忠誠啊？他們不認識他，所以約翰能理解，但在他生命中，還未曾在短短數天內忍受過這麼多懷疑。

「請您相信我，」他說：「我並不忠於麥考夫．福爾摩斯。」不是謊話，當然。

「他欠我一份情，所以幫我拿到這份工作。倘若一切照我的意思走，我寧願再也不見這混蛋。」也不是謊話。大概是約翰有史以來最真心的發言。

「好吧，」多明尼克點頭，「請多包涵，別把這太往心裡擱。」

「沒問題，」約翰微笑：「現在若您不介意，我得去找賽倫。」他邁開步伐並聳肩，「托佛說開頭這幾天事關重大。」

多明尼克頷首，轉身離開。他一轉身，約翰就盡可能地快步走向泳池，希望夏洛克會在那裡。

他剛走到淋浴和SPA設施外圍的走廊，就看見夏洛克。他蹲在地上，背靠著牆，張大的眼睛無辜而空洞。  
「夏—賽倫？」約翰朝著他走去並開口詢問：「你在做什麼？」

「我是隱形的。」他說，好像這是世界上最尋常的事。「你看，」他續道。視線晃過走廊，看著其他玩偶和工作人員走來走去。「我坐在這裡，他們都沒看見。」  
約翰跟著他的視線抬眼看，幾個玩偶茫然地對他微笑。一個經紀人則對約翰點點頭，低頭笑看夏洛克。  
「我覺得他們能看見你。」約翰回答。

他痛恨此刻的語調。對話時要表現出一副夏洛克反應遲鈍的樣子，大概是約翰最不可能會做的事。但又一次地，最近反正這樣的經驗開始越來越多了。他低頭看著夏洛克，夏洛克回望。「而且我也能看見你，這樣你怎麼會是隱形的呢？」

  
「你能看見我，」夏洛克以一種純然天真的聲音說。這太可怕了。但本來這裡就很可怕。一切都…「但他們不行。」他伸出修長手臂，指著走廊兩端的監視器。「魔法眼睛在這裡交會，所以我坐的這個地方，眼睛看不到。」  
  
約翰又隨著他的視線抬頭望，這次注意力放在監視器。

媽的，夏洛克說對了。以現在這個角度，大廳兩端的監視器會錯開，這個地方——緊緊貼著牆的話——是個全然的盲點。  
「你怎麼會注意到這裡？」約翰轉頭問夏洛克，他甚至毫不掩飾臉上大大的笑。夏洛克還是很會觀察，他還在！在腦中某處，只是被鎖著，但夏洛克在！

「很久很久以前，他們在找我，要去做治療。」他說。那個奇怪的美國腔甚至不再令約翰感到困擾，只要夏洛克又展現聰慧的一面就好了。噢，如果能再聽到一次推理，他願意付出任何代價。約翰從未想過自己竟然有一天會這麼期待被夏洛克譏笑是個白痴。

「當時我就坐在這裡，他們找不到我。我走進美術教室，他們就找到了。但不是在我坐在這裡時找到的。我又試一次，然後他們找不到我。然後、我又試了第三次——為了確認——又成功了。」  
  
約翰得一隻手壓住另一隻手，才不至於彎下腰抱住夏洛克。為了有效結論，實驗需重複數次。夏洛克，提出了假設，進行了一個可重複的實驗。  
  
記憶沒有了、心智、個性、所有東西都被抹除了，而他依舊在實施那套科學方法。  
  
「這是好事，賽倫。」約翰非常慶幸四下無人，因為他確定自己快要哭了。「這是天大的好事。」

夏洛克微笑：「我盡力做到最好。」

「而且你瞧，」他轉頭將手貼在牆上的玻璃面板，輕推一下，面板晃動著，在風水擺設之外竟然出現了另一條通道。

「我坐在這裡的時候，」夏洛克繼續解釋：「感到脖子後面有風。有風的地方就有洞，所以我找到洞了。」

「真是了不起…」約翰小聲說著，他得壓低聲音，不然就要因為太高興而大吼大叫了。

「要站起來嗎？」

「好。」夏洛克說著，優雅地站起來。約翰溫柔扶著手肘，兩人一起走進牆裡的通道。  
  
他急著把玻璃推回原位，緊接著轉向夏洛克，雙手捧住他的臉。

「夏洛克？」他耳語著，眼淚沿著臉頰不停奔流。第一次能夠獨處…約翰無法自制。「夏洛克，你有聽見嗎？」

「有，我有聽見，」對方微笑，「可是我的名字叫賽倫。」

約翰忽略。盡可能溫柔地，他把夏洛克拉近，近到兩人的鼻尖幾乎相觸。「夏洛克，你在不在？」他啜泣。「你知道我是誰嗎？」

「知道，」夏洛克又笑了。「你是約翰，我信任你，因為你照顧我。」  
  
在約翰心中湧現的小小希望因為這個回答而消滅了。即使夏洛克真的在腦子裡，他也被埋藏地太深，只有托佛的機器才能把他救出來。約翰可不想把這個地方變成戰場（尤其當這裡員工都是前軍人、前FBI探員、前警察…隨便講個相關行業，搞不好某同事就待過），可是他觀察越久、學到越多後，他就越覺得用機器把原生人格放回去比較像個可行計畫。

「你說得對，」約翰接受這個挫敗，將雙眼閉起來。他是孤零零的一個人。「是我在照顧你沒錯。」  
  
「你 **一直** 在照顧我。」夏洛克說。

約翰的眼睛倏地張開，他看見那對驚人的湛藍望向他，波光流轉。這次，不像那些平常催眠般的眼神，夏洛克眉頭微皺，眼睛瞇成一種可說是專心的神態。他是不是要回憶起什麼了？  
  
「你照顧我，約翰。約翰… **漢密許** …華生。」  
  
約翰大大吞了口唾沫。

他這份工作使用的假名是強納生．大衛．華生。（譯註：John和Jonnathan發音都一樣是John）即使機構裡對 _ **華生醫生**_ 做了詳盡的背景調查，他也從未聽到這個中間名被提及過。他也懷疑德威小姐會在任何一名玩偶面前講這個名字，更別說是要分派給自己的這一名。  
  
夏洛克在回憶。他記得他。  
  
「夏洛克，」約翰又閉上眼一會兒，然後在高瘦男子的額頭上印下一吻。「我發誓，我會帶你逃出去。我發誓。」

「約翰，謝謝你。」

現在他知道夏洛克還存在，這種假惺惺的語調已經不太糾纏他了。

又過了好一陣子，他放手不再抱著夏洛克，讓他自己站好。夏洛克對他笑著，看起來和平常一樣空洞。

「我可以去游泳了嗎？」

約翰再次閉眸。「可以，」他嘆息著推開牆上的玻璃片：「游泳是個不錯的主意。」

夏洛克對他笑笑，走出秘密空間。他轉彎走去有泳池的SPA區，約翰跟上去。知道老規矩還存在是值得欣喜的。以前在倫敦——現實世界裡，不是這個瘋人院——夏洛克會跑給約翰追。現在即使這個男人幾乎不在了，約翰還是追著夏洛克跑，無論他去哪裡。  
  
因為除了他，還有誰能讓夏洛克安全無虞呢？

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From translator:  
> I truly recommend that you should go and watch the Dollhouse series, not because it provides a better sense of the whole context for reading this fic, but it's also a brilliant show to enjoy :P
> 
> Btw, Sherlock in this work is so deeply hidden that pratically no one (at least in the states) could recognize him, just so you know XDDD


	4. 新鮮事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新的一天，新的任務……約翰只希望一切快點有個了斷。

「哈囉，賽倫～」托佛在椅子升起時打招呼。

夏洛克恢復茫然的臉龐對他緩慢眨眼，「我剛剛睡著了嗎？」他問。

約翰花了將近兩天的時間讓自己相信，看見另一個（不管是不是虛構的）人使用夏洛克的軀體是最糟的事了。但一看到他被清除記憶，張開那雙茫然空洞的眼睛，約翰又被提醒：不，這更糟，這永遠都比任何一件事要糟。

「只睡著了一下下。」托佛笑道。

「我可以離開嗎？」夏洛克問。

「只要你想。」電腦工程師聳聳肩，夏洛克給他一個快樂（空泛）的笑然後離開診療椅。他直接走過約翰身邊，準備下樓。

在約翰還沒來得及跟上去前，托佛留住了他。

「他必須做任務後身體檢查，去找他，把他帶到桑德斯醫生那兒。」

約翰對此毫無意見，但這時間點很奇怪，「他上次任務結束後，」他問，「直到隔天才做了身體檢查，為什麼現在要這麼急？」

托佛只是又聳肩，已經對著電腦忙碌起來。「上次任務是異性，如果派出的是男性玩偶，體檢可以稍等；這次的任務是同性浪漫邂逅。」是的，約翰記得。

可是他決不會稱它浪漫。

看見夏洛克身著皮衣，打扮成施虐者的樣子…他花了整個週末試圖從記憶裡刷除這個影像。

「根據我創造的人格，同性愛大概不成問題，不過如果有進行侵入性行為的一丁點可能，那立即的體檢永遠是第一要務」托佛微微皺眉：「你不是已經看過經紀人守則了嗎？」

「當然看過。」不，他沒看。「我猜我可能忘了。」他匆匆丟給托佛一個微笑，人已經走出辦公室：「我是個菜鳥，今天就先放過我吧？」

還沒等到托佛回答，約翰已經小跑步下了樓，在夏洛克走更遠之前先追上他。他發現了夏洛克的蹤影，並伸手抓住他的手腕使他停步。 「賽倫，」他很慶幸假名也是S開頭，否則他絕對沒機會挽回口誤，一切將就此穿幫：「你現在得去找桑德斯醫生。」他用的語調堅定但溫柔，就像他聽過其他經紀人對玩偶們講話時的語氣一樣。其實他應該不需要這麼做，因為夏洛克無論如何都會聽從他，不過他的確需要這樣演出。他需要像大家一樣，彷彿他真的很相信這一套。

「好吧。」夏洛克微笑。他自動跟著約翰走向醫生辦公室，當他們一起邁步時，約翰沒有放開手。

他們共同走進辦公室，約翰將任務檔案遞給桑德斯醫生。這名年輕女子給他一個太輕又太悲傷的微笑，然後轉向夏洛克。

「哈囉，賽倫，」她對夏洛克露出的微笑倒是真誠的。微妙。「能不能麻煩你，坐到桌子上，好嗎？」夏洛克點點頭，跳上桌子坐好。

當看見桑德斯醫生從檢驗桌旁邊拿出檢查私處用的病患腳架時，約翰簡直瞠目結舌。「這真的有必要嗎？」他問。

光想到夏洛克在任務裡已經承受了不少戳弄刺激，而現在竟然還有一輪折磨，就讓約翰的胃翻騰著。

醫生手術刀般銳利冰冷的瞪視射向他。「只有這樣而已。賽倫，」她轉身看著夏洛克：「我要給你一條布巾遮蓋腿部。請你把褲子脫下來。」

「是的，桑德斯醫生。」夏洛克微笑，然後迅速脫掉睡褲。

約翰早在夏洛克有任何舉動之前就已經背過身去。當然，他以前也看過夏洛克赤身裸體。他們可是同居在一間公寓裡，共用著浴室、（更別說白金漢宮那次）還有那些他必須替幹了蠢事的夏洛克縫傷口的時候。可是現在這樣看著…這麼讓步的夏洛克…約翰對此感到很不舒服。他也對有外人看著這樣的夏洛克感到很不舒服。

「你需要迴避一下。」她的聲音和神色同樣嚴厲。「這是個隱私度很高的體檢。」

「麻煩您，」天啊，約翰幾乎是在懇求了，願意犧牲任何東西以求留在夏洛克身旁。「只是—我是新人，是他的新經紀人，我只是想確定他一切安好…如果我和他在一起的首幾次任務就搞砸…」他希望這個理由足以使她動搖。其實他並不擔心搞砸，他只是不想跟夏洛克分開而已。

不想在這種脆弱的情況下分離，在這個怪醫辦公室裡分離，更不會在夏洛克踩著腳蹬時分離。

桑德斯醫生嚴肅地看著約翰好長一段時間，才點頭同意。

「好吧。」她說道，以下巴指著檢驗長桌的另一頭：「去他的頭部位置站好。」

是了，這樣他就不會真的觀看到了。他若在場參與體檢並不得體。在玩偶狀態，夏洛克就像孩童一樣無助，確切觀察醫生替他進行直腸檢查會非常不恰當。

不過如果約翰真的想看，那又能多糟呢？他也只是想確定一切都很順利。事實上，約翰心裡有一小部份正在篩選著可信度高的論點，好說服醫生讓他執行這個檢查。

許多事情在這裡都和常識大相逕庭，夏洛克出任務的時候，有太多陌生手指碰觸過他的肌膚，在機構裡他不該承受和出任務同樣的待遇。

不知為何，約翰終究沒有開口，轉身走到了夏洛克頭部的位置，他連想都沒想就握住夏洛克的手。這讓他換得了桑德斯醫生的挑眉：「他沒有身心受創。」她聲音中隱含的怒氣似乎和表情一致，但約翰沒有注意。他忙著凝視夏洛克。而夏洛克也回視他。

「我明白，」他回答，另一隻手的手指輕輕滑過夏洛克的指關節，這種方式總是能讓夏洛克開心微笑。 現在也同樣有用。「但他喜歡我握著他。」

桑德斯醫生的視線在約翰與夏洛克之間穿梭。「賽倫，你喜歡華生先生握著你的手嗎？」

「我喜歡約翰，」夏洛克回答。他的手出力回握著約翰的：「他保護我。」

桑德斯醫生搖搖頭：「才三天他就這樣了？你一定是位很出色的經紀人。」約翰沒有回話。

體檢繼續進行。偶爾夏洛克會因為不舒適而皺著臉。倒不是痛，約翰為此慶幸。他想桑德斯醫生真的知道自己在做啥，他真不該先入為主地自以為是。

當終於結束體檢時，她將布巾放低，從凳子站起身，對著夏洛克微笑道：「你可以穿衣服了。」

「桑德斯醫生，謝謝你。」夏洛克一邊跳下桌子一邊說。當他穿回睡褲時，約翰再度轉過身背對他。

「我可以離開了嗎？」

「好的，你何不去吃午餐呢？」她說。

「我餓了。」夏洛克點頭，慢慢走出房間。 又一次地，約翰移動身形準備跟上，但醫生叫住他。「剛剛令我印象深刻。」她開口。他則轉過身注視她雙臂交叉在胸前。約翰不曉得『印象深刻』算不算是讚美。 他只好隨便聳個肩、再硬擠出微小的笑：「呃您也知道，工作。」然後，他再次試圖朝門口邁步。

「不，不是工作。」桑德斯醫生說：「大部分的經紀人不會這麼做。他們不會握著玩偶的手，更別說要留下來關心體檢。」她的唇瓣抿成一條嚴厲的線，「所以若您以為，留在這裡可以試著掩蓋您任何不軌的—」

「不是這樣！」約翰神經啪地斷裂，他回得很大聲：「我絕對不可能—這簡直—」他在即將開始大吼之前硬生生截斷句子。

花了幾秒鎮定下來，約翰再度抬眼面對桑德斯醫生的凝視。  
「身為有一定規模的機構，我們被賦予信任，讓這些人會受到我們妥善的照料。 _ **我**_ 就被賦予這樣的信任，我的責任是他，」他指向門外、夏洛克消失的方向。「這個人，不論以前是誰，」是夏洛克夏洛克夏洛克夏洛克 ，「他相信這間公司會在他最脆弱的狀態下照料他，而公司將這樣的任務與信任賦予我。如果日後我將這副軀體還給他，卻有任何一絲毀損，那會是比背叛這份信任還要更嚴重的事。比缺乏職業道德更糟，玷污玩偶是邪惡 的。」就像這個鬼地方做的每件事一樣，都是在玷污。  
「我承諾要保護他。」承諾過無數次、在無數場合，那些無言的約定。夏洛克和約翰從沒有需要過言詞。「如果保護表示我必須忍受別人認為我太靠近我的玩偶、或是在我想要保他周全時卻以為我要圖謀不軌，那我也認了。」 終於結束了他小小的三段式演說，約翰整整夾克以掩飾他平靜自己的深呼吸，「那麼還有事嗎？因為我真的必須看看賽倫。」

「好的，沒事了。」她點頭放行。

「謝謝您。」他也點頭，轉身離開辦公室。

「您知道嗎，」她在約翰即將離開門口時啟唇。約翰幾乎要跨出，但仍然又停下腳步轉身。

桑德斯醫生忙著整理桌上的檔案夾，所以沒有看他：「你非常忠心，也效忠得很快。」

「是啊，」約翰點頭：「有人也這麼說。」

 

＊＊＊

 

新的一天，新的任務。約翰站在診療椅旁，一邊等托佛準備妥當，一邊對著夏洛克微笑。

來玩偶之屋工作幾周後——還在尋找安全漏洞，目前漏洞0——約翰幾乎知道在任何狀況應該怎麼應對才符合身份。現在站在托佛旁邊，他知道光看著夏洛克而不發言是會引起注意的。

「這次任務，有什麼我應該知道的特殊之處嗎？」他補充，「除了資料裡面已經有的。」

向托佛丟出一個開放性問題，是能得到資訊最簡單的方式。這男人喜歡吹噓自己有多天才。

一個咧笑掛在電腦工程師的臉上：「我以前還真的沒這麼做過。」

約翰看向資料夾：「這只是場宴會，你以前沒把玩偶送去宴會出任務過？」

「當然出過任務，」托佛說：「但是這種 任務，兇殺疑雲耶！客戶要的是一場逼真《誰是兇手》的晚餐推理劇場。」

「好吧，」約翰點點頭，他還沒搞懂：「所以呢？你打算把他設定成某個很了不起的前警察？還是警探？」搞不好會是很不錯的景象：連雷斯垂德都會欣賞的警探夏洛克。

「更好的主意，」托佛臉上瘋狂的笑容應該已經讓約翰有點心理準備，可是這比不上當他聽見答案時的感覺。「我要把他設定成consulting detective顧問偵探！」

約翰的血液好像瞬間凝固了。「你——」他張口結舌。

「是啊，」托佛笑著指指夏洛克：「很明顯這個他——以前的他——發明了這種職業，而且腦部掃描…」他旋身，約翰看見他臉上的狂喜。他是很感激有人讚嘆著夏洛克的睿智，但現在他忙著控制噁心感。

「…掃描顯示這傢伙以前根本是個天才，我可不常這樣講別人。他的人格裡有太多了不起的面向，」托佛搖頭晃腦，顯然找不到適當的形容：「我有點等不及他合約到期，因為我真的很想跟這傢伙談談！如果我能當面告訴他『你的大腦是我見過最美的事物』，那我人生就圓滿了！」

至少約翰不會在這點上反駁他。夏洛克的確擁有世界上最美的大腦。

托佛安靜下來繼續校準診療椅。太好了，約翰想著，因為他真的需要一點時間思索。

「所以，」最後他試著問：「你打算在這個任務裡運用他的原生人格？」他該不該視此為一個契機呢？一旦出去了就能逃跑，跑回倫敦，忘記這裡發生的一切。

「不是，」這個否定打碎了約翰的希望，「我只使用原生人格裡的一個面向。當然全都用上的話，他就是個完美的偵探了。」他微笑。 夏洛克本來就已經是個完美的偵探了。約翰惱怒地想。各種意味來說都很完美。

「準備完成！」托佛微笑：「開始囉！」然後他按下椅子上的啟動鈕。夏洛克拱起背，承受著新人格的銘印。一個帶有部份夏洛克的人格。而約翰不知道該怎麼面對這件事。

當他等待銘印完成時，另一個驚懼的想法穿過他的腦海：如果一部分的夏洛克回來了，會不會表示他不只會把約翰視為經紀人？他會記得以前生活的點滴嗎？到目前一切努力會不會白費？

椅子停止運轉並逐漸升起。夏洛克緩慢眨眼，而約翰只能暫停呼吸。

「走吧，約翰。」這是他開口講的第一句話？Shit, shit, shit！他們要發現了！

約翰根本還來不及計畫——要抓了夏洛克就跑？還是要先把托佛敲昏再逃跑？——托佛就開口了：「我設定成他把你當作助理，」他笑著，約翰瞬間放下心。  
「他天生多疑，所以萬一他看見你這個陌生人在宴會中穿梭，卻不在賓客名單上，那他八成會對你展開行動。所以你現在也是遊戲的一部分了，很刺激對吧？」托佛笑道。

我的天！約翰忖度，他真的不知道這一切吧？應該？

「噢，」約翰點頭，「那好。」

「約翰！」夏洛克又命令了一次。他的英國口音有一點點回復，但還不完全一樣。不過這的確讓約翰感到好過些。他的長腿跨過診療椅並站起來，甚至舉止都開始像以前的夏洛克了…約翰不曉得該拿今晚怎麼辦。

「動作快點！我們要遲到了，而我還沒有換裝呢！」銳利的湛藍雙眸厭惡地看向棉質睡衣。 至少 ** _睡衣_ ** 還是和以前不同。

「好吧，沒問題，」約翰說著，對夏洛克指出電梯位置。

「我真不敢相信我要這麼做，」夏洛克嘆氣：「我太飢渴於真正的犯罪了，現在淪落到要去參加晚宴尋求刺激。」他彎唇露出一個嘲謔的笑。「真悲劇。」

當兩人面前的電梯門一關上，約翰就轉身看向夏洛克，「夏洛克嗎？」他低語：「剛剛—」

「別在這裡，」後者也低語。眼睛依舊直視前方，夏洛克並沒有看著他。但，他也不需要看著他。「今晚我們有正事代辦。」

約翰吐出一口長氣，跟著轉而面向前方。「好吧，」他嘆道，「好吧。」

正事。正事永遠優先。  
不管現在情況多麼有悖常理，約翰就是無法控制愉悅的心情。即便站在身邊的男子只是一部分的夏洛克，這還是足以讓約翰繼續堅持下去。

他可以把他的好友救出來。一定可以的。

 

TBC


	5. 計畫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一個進行中的玩偶任務裡，麥考夫卻決定讓約翰的救援行動更加複雜…

噁心。已經超過噁心能涵蓋的範圍。

在前往宴會的路上，夏洛克只能說是滔滔不絕。推理著司機、廂型車每轉一個彎就要說明現在在哪條路上。這一切實在好正常—好夏洛克—因此約翰無法妥善藏住微笑。夏洛克用眼角瞄瞄他。「老實講，約翰，你看起來一副我以前沒做過這些事的樣子。」

「不曉得，」約翰聳肩，「聽你推理總是不錯，很有趣。」

「對，嗯，」他翻了個白眼，「感覺這會是我今晚最複雜的推理了。宴會大概有多久？」

約翰低頭看著檔案。就在名字下方（夏洛克．雷辛頓．克羅，天啊這名字也太拗口）他看到了任務參數。「我們七點到達、超過八點後被害者才會被謀殺。抱歉這麼說，但是你恐怕十點之前無法破案了。」他看看手錶，「你得拖延個兩小時左右才行。」

「呃…」夏洛克嘆口氣癱回椅背，「今晚會拖拖拉拉的，對吧？」

他們準時抵達，會場是棟大房子（實際上也是），看起來非常適合發生謀殺案。約翰給門口接待的人看了邀請函還有客戶的委託信，上面列出了詳盡的指示，要幫傭提供任何必須的援助，兩人便邁入會所。

就在約翰以為今晚大概不會有什麼問題之際，事情發展出現了一個急轉彎變成超現實狀態。  
噁心、令人作嘔、極度反胃的超現實。

****

兩人一走進起居室時，約翰就僵住了。站在壁爐旁，手裡捧著酒的，是麥考夫。幹！麥考夫。麥考夫天殺的福爾摩斯是這次宴會的來賓之一。

夏洛克似乎沒有注意到親生老哥正站在房間的另一端。相反地，他站在窗戶旁瀏覽著，臉上黏了一個大大的假笑：「我看到女主人了，我們最好就此開始。」他把一隻手放在約翰身上，「儘管去自得其樂，我懷疑這裡會需要你。畢竟這裡沒有給你檢驗的屍體，醫生。」約翰微微點頭，看著他走遠。  
夏洛克趨前和客戶交談，留下約翰怒瞪麥考夫。麥考夫微笑舉杯致意。  
這自以為是的王八蛋。

做了幾個呼吸鎮定自己（然後又多呼吸幾次），約翰才勉強把持住。如果『把持』意指把麥考夫當場扼殺的欲望壓下的話。至少夏洛克能得到一樁真正的謀殺，雖然那就稱不上待解的疑案了。

他走向壁爐，順利在麥考夫身邊卡位。約翰的眼神沒有離開過夏洛克——後者正在勤奮工作，假裝自己對這場宴會很感興趣——緊閉的雙排牙齒中丟出一句：「你他媽的在這裡幹什麼？」  
只差沒有輕蔑吐痰。

「我是女主人的朋友。」麥考夫說著，輕啜一口飲料。「她有邀請我，認為我對細節的專注力能幫她打造謀殺案。」他輕笑，好像這是個稀鬆平常的對話，而不是現在如此離奇到荒謬的現實。

「你知道我要問的不是這個，」約翰輕聲講。當他和麥考夫正在進行這『哇噢好棒』的對話，夏洛克正在眾人間微笑周旋。這個男人（一部分是夏洛克，一部分鬼才知道是誰）似乎比原來的版本更善於假裝熱衷那些無關緊要的閒聊。  
「我已經掌握概況了。如果我需要什麼，我會打給你。除非…」他調轉目光怒視麥考夫：「除非你看到自己親生弟弟這樣，無助又被監控著，會感到很興奮？」

麥考夫臉上展現的平靜迅速消失，取而代之的是難以隱藏的怒氣。他轉身面對壁爐火焰，終於和約翰四目相對。  
「我明白你對我是怎麼想的，約翰。」他輕聲道：「但別有任何一刻以為我不關心我弟弟。你從他那一端只理解了我和他這段關係的表象。」他又啜一口威士忌，這次喝多了點，「我知道我做得極糟，他會在那裡完全都是我的錯，但你的所在也證明了我正在努力贖罪。」

約翰絕不原諒他在莫理亞提那個計畫裡參與的部份，但有一秒鐘，他還是能理解麥考夫話中的含意。他是透過麥考夫才能進來的，光憑著他願幫忙他救援夏洛克逃出機構這件事，他便永遠欠麥考夫一份情。但這不代表他還必須對他和顏悅色。  
文明地相處就可以了，今晚。

「所以你在這裡做什麼？」約翰又問了一次。麥考夫還沒有回答這個問題，至少還沒有認真回答。

「愛蜜莉．帆思是我的朋友。」他答。約翰翻了個白眼，開口準備痛快臭罵麥考夫輕忽玩弄的態度，但對方還在繼續講。「不過，她的新任丈夫就不是了。」一小口蘇格蘭威士忌、輕晃杯身，麥考夫對遠方一位客人點頭致意後，又說：「維克多．卡萊福以前是個還不算很精明的傢伙。幾年來英國當局一直認定他和眾多武裝集團有所勾結，其中一個組織就隸屬於吉姆．莫理亞提。」約翰張大眼，麥考夫頷首。

「我的部門跟監得很緊，自然在理查．布魯克假定死亡兩天後，卡萊福也失蹤之際，跟監發布了一個警訊。」又啜了口威士忌。「愛蜜莉嫁的人名叫查爾斯．坎普。」他轉身，越過約翰肩膀張望著該名正在被討論中的男子（維克多．卡萊福），後者摟著女主人，兩人都在同福爾摩斯講話。

約翰跟著望向他們，開始解讀夏洛克細微的肢體語言：重心非常往後，盡可能離這男子遠一點；雙手在身後交握著；當夏洛克因為 _坎普先生_ 講的事情仰頭大笑時，又悄悄後退了一英吋。即使夏洛克不曉得這個人哪裡不對勁，約翰卻知道有什麼壞事要發生了。

他轉向麥考夫說：「你認為他想要報復？」輕聲地：「想在此殺掉夏洛克好為莫理亞提復仇？」約翰並沒有預想過今晚必須射殺女主人的丈夫，不過如果夏洛克有危險…好，那麼他正在迅速熟悉這個想法。

「你不需要開槍。」麥考夫說。約翰試著別顯得太不以為然，真痛恨福爾摩斯家族的讀心術。「這房間裡最少有六名武裝警衛，整棟屋子和周圍還有十多名——其中三名是我的手下。再說，夏洛克也不是他們的目的。」

「什麼才是？」約翰問道。

「現在既然莫理亞提死了，他殘留的黨羽在暗地裡潛伏著。」他微微朝卡萊福點頭。「其中不少人設法爬到了舒適尊貴的高處，而且他們都是玩偶之家的客源。」

約翰凍住，麥考夫又點點頭，「我從不瞭解我弟弟。我可以輕鬆承認他比我聰明，也沒有習慣去揣測他這樣的大腦會想出什麼瘋狂的計畫。」

「可是你認為這是一個計畫？」約翰試著擠出聲音。想到夏洛克是自願淪落到這個地步的……感覺很令人不安。

「有可能，」麥考夫答：「但我不會臆測。」

「不，你會，」約翰失控回嘴。目前為止他們的對話都很小聲，但是約翰音量的提高使得某位賓客轉頭望向這裡。約翰掛上笑容頷首，等著客人經過，然後繼續對著麥考夫吼，小聲地。「你會該死地全盤臆測夏洛克的計畫。因為無論對錯，這些都是資訊。你一直沒讓我曉得的資訊。你希望我把他救出來，對吧？」

麥考夫的喉結滾動了一下。  
「對。」他答。

約翰花了一些時間欣賞他臉上的神情：下巴收緊，雙眼太過冷靜——在在顯示麥考夫徒然隱藏他的感受。平常這樣有用，但現在不行。就這麼一次，麥考夫的目標和約翰的重疊契合：把夏洛克從這個自陷的泥沼中救出來。約翰明白在 **這種** 情況下想要保持冷靜並不是簡單的任務，但看見麥考夫失控的滿足感對約翰起了一定作用。

「那麼告訴我，」他和緩地說：「你認為夏洛克在計畫什麼？」

麥考夫又大喝一口飲料，才對約翰道：「夏洛克在捏造死亡後，頭幾個月一直在追蹤莫理亞提犯罪網絡中剩餘的黨羽。當他發現他們解散了—潛伏了、開創新生了、隨便你—他便試著去找出那個能與他們都有關連的組織」

「玩偶之家。」約翰低語。

「沒錯。」麥考夫說。「我懷疑夏洛克有和內部某人達成共識。也許是電腦工程師，也許是愛黛樂．德威本人。」然後他別開視線，「我不曉得之後會發生的事。雖然我懷疑，也許幾周後我能從愛蜜莉那兒聽聞他新任丈夫因為毒品控告被逮捕。夏洛克總是非常會栽贓證據，只要那對他有利。」

有一刻約翰的心滿溢著某種感覺。原來一切都是夏洛克計畫的…也許。  
所以並非一連串不幸的事件讓他淪落至此（約翰明白徵聘的程序、機構如何招募到願意當玩偶的人…光想像夏洛克能為此做到什麼地步，他就一陣毛骨悚然），雖然不是真的不幸，但可能是夏洛克刻意為之的。

約翰又轉而看向夏洛克，這次臉上有了新的微笑。他看著這個高瘦的男人對女主人講話時的溫柔舉止，心裡不自覺蔓延著幸福感。如果夏洛克之前試著要追蹤莫理亞提的犯罪集團，也許他在這一切行動中還是有知覺的。  
搞不好，只是搞不好，夏洛克還是存在，在某處。

宴會依舊按照計畫進行。八點五分時，某個客人『死了』。呈現太虛假的中毒狀態，掐著喉嚨倒在地上。夏洛克立刻趕到死者身邊，提高音量，讓全場的人都能聽見他的推理。他最終還是呼喚約翰，為的是減緩證據說明過程。當然，夏洛克早在一走進會場時就知道誰會被害了。 他也知道『毒藥』會被藏匿在女主人一個紀念錦盒的夾層， **真正的兇手** 試圖栽贓所挑的地方。準準地在十點一分，夏洛克宣佈這名死者的妻子是兇手。約翰很驚訝他竟有辦法堅持這麼久而不早點破案，妻子很合作，笑著，在被夏洛克銬上手銬碰了碰他，然後被交給某幾名扮成警察的家僕。賓客們—包括那演員—鼓掌，夏洛克鞠躬謝幕。

他們在宴會上又逗留一陣子，但接近十一點時約翰知道他們必須回去了。他走向夏洛克並建議他接受治療，夏洛克微笑。他向正在談天的一群人道歉並與女主人道別，然後跟著約翰走出會場並上了廂型車。沒有人對麥考夫瞄上一眼。

******  
  
**

在車裡，夏洛克癱在椅子上：「剛那真是個惡夢。」他嘆息著把眼睛闔緊。

「是啊，」約翰點頭：「我知道你有多厭惡拖泥帶水。讓我猜猜：你看到管家的鞋子磨痕時發現謎底的？」

夏洛克撇唇笑了。「其實，是我看到門前小徑的石頭凌亂的時候發現的，不過管家的鞋子讓我更加確定。你越來越精明了。」

約翰聳肩，「名師出高徒。」實話。夏洛克教了他所有東西…而不管天才對什麼不明瞭，他也有約翰在身邊。那真是段和諧共生的關係，他希望兩人能儘快重回這樣的生活。

他抬頭，看到夏洛克也在看他。那眼裡有點什麼新的…約翰不太理解的東西。這個新含意馬上就得到答案，夏洛克靠近約翰並把手放在約翰大腿上，距離褲襠不到一吋。  
「你覺得呢，等做完治療，我們回家，然後今晚就別再出門了？」他說著，隆隆的聲音低而暖，長指輕輕捏著約翰的大腿。

  
約翰喉嚨中有硬塊卡住：「呃…」他有點口吃，可是還沒來得及講任何話。夏洛克又靠得更近，近到一呼吸就能吹動髮絲的距離，近到能親上約翰。那個溫軟的笑容和看著他閃爍光芒的雙眸幾乎令人無法承受。  
夏洛克接著縮短這個距離，真正準備吻他。

「你在幹甚麼？」約翰悄聲問。他的手擋在夏洛克胸前，在還沒意識到發生什麼事之前就推開他。

夏洛克因為不解而皺眉，眼中充滿疑問。「我以為你想要？」他問著，眼睛瀏覽約翰全身上下，衡量著一切並開始計算：「之前，在電梯裡，看起來好像…你想要的樣子。」

「什麼？你是指什麼東西？」約翰閉眼晃晃頭，想試著趕走剛剛的思緒。今晚一切都變化得太快太多，一開始是夏洛克恢復了一點夏洛克，再來那該死的麥考夫竟然在宴會上，現在夏洛克竟對他有意思？這是托佛在開玩笑嗎？

「電梯裡，」夏洛克重複：「你的瞳孔放大，呼吸粗重而不規律、你的聲音低了四音度。還有，」夏洛克吞嚥一下，眼神從約翰的眼睛瞄到嘴唇：「你叫我夏洛克。」

「那是你的名字啊，」約翰說。那是他的名字對吧？檔案裡是這樣寫。

「沒錯，」夏洛克點頭，「可是其他人叫我萊辛頓。 **你** 會叫我夏洛克，只有在——」他突兀停止，又重新看著約翰：「對不起，約翰。」

夏洛克開始坐離他遠一點，而約翰這才瞭解自己犯了錯。不管現在哪部份的夏洛克還在那個腦袋裡，他都在盡己所能地想聯絡上約翰。試圖表示親近。托佛把一團複雜的程式塞進大腦時，這個親近的想法很可能被搞糊塗了，放出的訊息就變成這種親近。  
天啊！

「不，」約翰伸出手，在夏洛克真的開始遠離之前抓住了他手腕。「對不起，我忘記電梯裡的事啦。」他真的忘了，「因為這個宴會實在太…奇怪了。」沒錯，就是這個形容詞。

「對。」夏洛克點點頭，又上下地掃視約翰。這次那雙媲美上帝的全知之眼正在分辨約翰的緊張感，彷彿試著要找出是什麼讓他的助理（很明顯還身兼愛人）失去了興致。「我看見你在跟一名男子交談。那好像不是很愉快。」

「是不怎麼愉快。」約翰答。

剩下的車程，夏洛克還是把手放在約翰大腿上，約翰任由他。他們一直看著彼此，直到廂型車停下，夏洛克必須去接受 **那個治療** 為止。他微微向約翰揮手，電梯便關上門。

夏洛克一消失，約翰就轉身走向經紀人的電梯。在夏洛克被清空人格後，他打算和托佛好好談談——大聲談談——剛剛該死的事件。

 

  
「你幹了什麼好事？」約翰低吼。

「蛤？」托佛道：「什麼意思？事情不順利嗎？」

****

「噢不，很順利，」約翰嘆息：「直到回來的路上，他對我展現了高度興趣！」

托佛的下巴掉下來，「你說啥？」

約翰白了他一眼，「別跟我來這套。你是這樣開玩笑的嗎？讓他設定成和 _助理_ 有點曖昧？你是不是覺得這樣他會更信任我？」約翰原本沒有打算要這麼生氣，但話又說回來，他並沒有料到夏洛克在車上會試著想要親他。第一次兩人一起行動的夜晚（就是昨晚）閃過他眼前。他一直試著讓諸多情感盡可能深埋隱藏，準備等待夏洛克重回他的懷抱時，才讓這些感情重見天日。現在一個宅男電腦天才就把他們倆搞成這樣？噢約翰可不只是生氣，他簡直怒氣衝天。

「喔嗚喔！暫停！」托佛搖晃著手，「我沒有做這些事！我只有讓他變成世界上最了不起的偵探，而你是他助理。」他挑高眉：「怎麼了？」

「他…」約翰嘆息，他真不想告訴托佛。就算再怎麼憤怒，他也不想讓這個男人分享一丁點他和夏洛克的私密時光。即使那不是 **他的** 夏洛克。「總之他想吻我，好像覺得我們在一起。」

托佛整張臉都垮了。「這很不好，」他說著，衝向螢幕，開啟最近的人格檔案，眼睛滑過指令試圖尋找任何過失。「檔案裡沒有會讓他這樣想的程式語言啊！」一陣密集的檢視後托佛才說：「我寫的、我應該會知道。」他坐在椅子裡轉身看著約翰。「那 **你** 怎麼反應？」

腫塊又出現在約翰的喉嚨裡，他回想起夏洛克的推理過程：瞳孔放大、不規則呼吸、聲音低沉。「他說…電梯裡，他以為…」托佛的眉毛越聳越高，約翰決定開啟反擊模式，「你把他變成全世界最會觀察的人，然後你還期待他不會發現我喜歡他？」

「那你喜歡他嗎？」托佛問，「因為這可是非常、非常違規的。」

「我興奮是為了任務！」約翰只差沒大吼了，「我只是厭倦總要當皮條客，所以當我們終於有個新任務而且他不需要為了這個任務張開雙腿時，我真的很高興！！」

托佛眼睛瞇起來，「OK，」他猶豫點頭，「如果你不想要浪漫邂逅型的任務，也許這名玩偶就不該指派給你。」

「我對那種任務沒意見！」他磨著牙吐出這句。約翰逼自己閉上眼，他無法繼續看著托佛了。「我只是很高興有點新的變化，可這不是重點。他似乎覺得我們 **真的是一對** ，」他再度睜眼。心裡有一部分享受著電腦天才臉上出現的困惑，但這並沒有讓一切感覺好些。「而他的感覺是你這部門的問題。」

「你說得對…」托佛頷首，他躺回自己的電腦椅看向螢幕，似乎相信了約翰的劇本（但那不是劇本，而是真正發生過的事），現在專心想處理這個麻煩。  
「我會把所有部份確認一次再跟你說，好嗎？」

「當然好，」約翰點頭，「謝了。」

他轉身走出辦公室直接去更衣。平常他不怎麼回家，因為他不想離開夏洛克。但今晚之後他真的無法…一切都太過頭了。約翰需要知道夏洛克當初的計畫，但只有夏洛克才知道，而那個本人現在正被儲存在托佛房裡的某個硬碟中。如果約翰能拿到原始人格硬碟——備份或什麼都好——也許他能讓夏洛克躺上那個操作椅，讓兩人都逃出生天。

****

但他現在沒法思考這件事。現在他需要回去那空蕩蕩的公寓睡上一週。他需要所有能凝聚的力氣，好讓他繼續堅持這份工作。

****

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：劇情開始複雜化了！


	6. 夏洛克和別人永遠不一樣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克出現了故障，或許這是約翰的可趁之機。

「我找不到問題在哪。」托佛說。

約翰翻白眼，放下報紙在腿上折起，小心隱藏那篇報導，描述社交名媛愛蜜莉．帆思的丈夫竟然是聯合國追緝三年有餘的武器販子。麥考夫沒說錯。夏洛克在那次任務中栽贓了什麼證據…約翰只是不曉得他怎麼辦到的。

他嘆口氣，對托佛安撫地笑著。數周前在眾人和他討論這個新聞時，他就已經放棄感到驚訝了。而和托佛過招呢，嗯，就像和夏洛克過招一樣，12歲的夏洛克。

「什麼問題你找不到？」約翰問著。他的眼神自電腦天才身上飄走，再度溜向夏洛克。後者還在原來的地方，瑜伽課，安祥地隨著教練的指引練習。

托佛對他揮舞著一個檔案夾，「我檢查了他的人格銘印檔和所有零件，真的沒有任何設定會讓他對你有那種意思啊！」約翰接過，檢視著人格銘印的大腦斷層掃描，而錯過了托佛若有所思的凝視。「我真的什麼都查了，這個問題不是我這裡造成的。所以只能解釋成：你是造成這問題的主因，讓我們再度回到了『這樣萬萬不妥』的那個論點！」

約翰又嘆口氣，抬眼看著托佛。「除了工作我真的什麼都沒有做。還有，請記著：真心認為我們在交往的人是他。我是要如何才能說服他這樣想？」

托佛一時間也住嘴深思—他閉嘴可是很罕見的—然後終於緩慢點頭。「你說得對，只是…」他轉身看著夏洛克，臉上滿是擔憂（托佛並不常擔憂），「他從來不會有這種故障，最糟的頂多是不回應暗號，但這你已經解決了！」一隻疲倦的手抓抓臉，托在下巴處：「只是我不確定這次的故障接下來會怎樣。」

這時約翰看到了一個機會。

「托佛，」他開口，走近這個男子，「何不讓我看看他的原始人格檔和所有其他的銘印檔案？你自己說過，這家伙的大腦非常驚人。」完美、漂亮、足以流芳百世。「也許一點點原始人格不小心被移轉了。我看一下檔案應該無傷大雅，對吧？」

驚訝的眼睛看著他。太過火了？約翰想著。但不行，他不能現在停下來。在玩偶之家默默工作六週已經無法令人接受了，他需要在營救計畫上邁出真正的步伐。

托佛沉默了很久，什麼也沒做，僅是瞪著約翰，好像他長出了另一個頭顱。

「托佛，」約翰用畢生最具醫生口吻的語氣說服：「我不是要搞亂你的系統，」其實他就是。「我只是想幫你解決這個你自己也很想解決的問題。況且我知道你才是專家，所以你對賽倫的程式設定瞭若指掌，可我是那個天天寸步不離的人。也許我能對他的行為舉止拼湊出什麼，這總值得一試吧？」

托佛看起來不為所動，他還是繼續瞪著約翰。最後他放下托腮的手把玩領子，「我的辦公室，馬上。」也沒等約翰回應，他就腳跟一轉，走向樓上。

好吧，這是約翰目前為止聽過最嚴厲的托佛語氣。也許他畢竟還是太超出底限了？唉，也不能怎麼辦，只好順其自然、再伺機反敗為勝吧。只要他可以接觸到夏洛克的原始人格，他就能著手準備讓他倆離開這裡。

約翰跟著托佛上樓，走進看起來更像托育中心的辦公室。「把門關上。」托佛在電腦那邊下令，然後他按了個鈕，百葉式的遮光板將落地窗掩實。約翰還沒看過托佛辦公室的窗戶這樣隱密關過。

發生什麼事了？

 

約翰轉身看著托佛坐在桌邊，螢幕的亮度讓他的臉龐看起來有些詭魅。  
「你知道上一個要求看看玩偶原生人格的經紀人，後來怎麼了嗎？」托佛自問自答，「他被送上閣樓了。」

約翰喉嚨中升起一個硬塊。他聽過閣樓…而且聽到的內容並不很令人舒服。  
「托佛，你這是在威脅我？」他靜靜地問，盡可能不動聲色地把雙手背在背後，偷偷以關節滑過備用手槍的把手。他沒有開槍的心理準備，但這也不是完全出乎意料。他能處理好。

「我是說，」托佛表情軟化下來，轉頭不看約翰，開始專心在電腦上，「是說，如果今天是別的經紀人，我就會朝著主樓層的警衛大叫舉發你了。」

「好吧，」約翰點頭，試著理解現在的狀況，但他摸不著頭緒。托佛想做什麼？

「我是要說，」托佛繼續講，「我會試著考慮你這個請求的唯一理由，就是因為賽倫信任你。」儘管約翰覺得托佛是這個機構裡的變態之一，但現在他臉上漾開的笑容卻莫名熟稔。  
「賽倫還沒有這麼信任過一個人，他甚至不信任我。你知道嗎，他應該被設定成要信任我！每個玩偶都是！可這個設定就是無法動搖他！」

現在他們兩個都離題了。「托佛，」約翰放開備用手槍，向電腦桌靠近了一點，「拜託，回到主題，告訴我你在說啥。」

托佛看向電腦，開始瀏覽人格檔案，過了一陣子後，他遞給約翰一個平板電腦。「他所有的銘印檔都在這了。」他說，「我已經用了最密齒的梳子耙梳過任何細節，不過也許你還是會發現點新東西。」

「OK，」約翰點點頭，「好，謝了。那原始檔呢？」既然托佛應該沒有打算要叫人逮捕他（或把他送上閣樓），約翰也就樂得繼續冒險。有了一半的拼圖片，現在他需要剩下那一半。

但驚訝的是托佛竟然搖頭。「先看看你手上有的東西，如果你真的什麼也沒發現，那…那我們再說，可以嗎？」

「也好。」約翰又點頭，試著別洩漏出失望的語氣。再怎麼微小，進步還是進步。他不能期待所有事情都在今天如他所願地發展。「那這些銘印檔裡，也有任務報告吧？」約翰有另一個想要進行調查的假設——直覺告訴他，如果持續有客戶的親戚們被閃電式逮捕，維克多．卡萊福絕非第一個。要是他能夠把顧客姓名與公開的逮捕紀錄交叉比對，也許他可以推理出夏洛克的計畫。  
也許。

「對，所有資料都在。」托佛點頭。

 

 

* * *

 

 

當晚約翰回到租來的公寓。夏洛克要到後天才會安排出任務，而他看檔案的時候並不希望玩偶之家的監視器在背後。

他立即發現事有蹊蹺。幾乎所有夏洛克進行的任務（都假名：保羅卡特、約瑟夫米勒、戴西馬歇爾…一些聽起來過於美式 的名字）裡，僅僅約兩週後，客戶和莫里亞堤某個舊犯罪網絡的關聯性就會被揭發。所以麥考夫是對的：夏洛克利用任務進去後放置證據，然後讓莫里亞堤的關係人一一被逮捕。他正在逐漸消滅他們。

約翰心裡有什麼滿溢著，多年來的緊繃感似乎隨著他開始明白事態而漸漸消融。夏洛克並不是因為做了什麼事才到這裡，他是因為要進行什麼而在這裡。還有玩偶之家裡面某個人在幫助他，這讓約翰的任務難度大幅降低。假使夏洛克在機構裡真的有盟友，那表示約翰也有人能幫忙，他終能將夏洛克帶離機構。

把這點確定後，約翰開始查看人格檔和腦部掃描，想找出夏洛克會認為他們是一對的原因。他得承認，當晚也許會發生更糟糕的事，但這還是…很令人困惑。在約翰那麼努力將自己的感情藏匿妥當、確定兩人間友誼絕不會被『自己想要更進一步』摧毀殆盡（夏洛克從不『更進一步』——這點永遠比什麼都清楚）後，卻得到一個對他表現出性趣的夏洛克……這令他感到惱怒。  
如果夏洛克確實在回應他的感受——雖然兩人忙碌奔波又有點醉意的某夜晚並不是非常有力的證據——那麼約翰很想聽他親口說。不是某個被硬塞進去的偽人格在行動。

他想要那個真貨回來。之後，只有在這之後，他們才會談談任何有可能進一步的關係。

但約翰還不打算把希望築得太高。不行，他現在得專心。要先找出托佛沒發現的問題。

他在將近破曉時留意到一個小地方：一個完全沒有人注意的點。在夏洛克所有人格銘印檔的腦部掃描片上有個重複出現的模式，腦部杏仁核上的小黑點。每次都出現在每張人格檔的腦部斷層裡，從不位移。它看起來有點像結痂組織，大概也是為何托佛會忽略它，但既然這區是激動情緒記憶被儲存的地方，這個小黑點引起約翰的高度懷疑。

自從與夏洛克同居以來他便明白，這個男人並不是完全無感冷血，其實相反，多數時候夏洛克的情緒強烈到他自己無法控制。難道這個並非結痂組織的小黑點正是夏洛克記得約翰的關鍵嗎？正是它驅使他對約翰示好？

約翰真的不想燃起希望，但他還是夢想了一下。無論夏洛克被設定成什麼人格，他都認得出約翰。他記得自己對約翰的感情，而如果那個晚上算是證據，那麼他是愛約翰的。

看著腦部掃描片，約翰發現自己視線因為淚水積蓄而模糊。他用手背抹掉眼淚，對著面前的數位影像微笑起來。這個小黑點也在對他微笑。他現在要做的就是去查看原生人格，確定他的假設正確。

  
「我來了，」他輕輕說，「別擔心，夏洛克，這些都快要結束了。」

 

* * *

 

  
  


「托佛？」約翰敲著辦公室的門。

 

年輕男子停下不知道在進行什麼鬼的工作，拿開焊接槍衝著約翰笑：「嘿，瓊恩，」這裡唯一會直呼他名字的人就是托佛，別人都稱他華生先生。經紀人們則一律叫他華生，好像在軍隊一樣。

 

約翰舉起平板電腦，「我有發現一點東西。」

托佛的笑容迅速消失。「我可沒有漏查任何地方。」他防衛地說。

「你是沒有。」約翰同意，將身後的門關上。「也許只是沒細看？在這裡，」他開啟平板電腦並隨機翻出一張腦部掃描片，「有沒有看到在杏仁核上的這個黑點？」他問。

「有啊，」托佛點點頭，「只是一小塊組織，」他盯著那掃描片上的資訊：「這很合理，銘印檔身份是個拳擊手，結痂組織在這些傢伙身上是標準配備了，所以我創造的人格裡也會有。」

拳擊手。約翰試著回想那是哪一個…噢對了。有客戶希望一個金牌拳擊手在他們私人的拳擊俱樂部裡表演一場。他記得這個案子，因為俱樂部老闆在幾周後被捕，理由為經銷類固醇，然後還被揭穿用的是假名，目的是要遮掩和莫里亞堤某個武裝集團有所勾結的過去。這人後來被送往聯邦監獄終身監禁了。

「好，」約翰點頭，翻到下一張掃描，「那這張呢？」托佛往前傾，斜眼看著螢幕。當他看見時雙眼圓睜。  
「同個黑點，同個位置！還有這裡，」他又翻到下一張。「和這裡，」再下一張。「它們都有這個點！我只需要看看原生人格檔，確認它是不是也在。也許這是讓他故障的原因。」假設故障的意思是僅存的一點點夏洛克想要突破障礙。

托佛倚回椅子上，變得很安靜。出於某種原因他沒有看著約翰，相對地，他眼神往上瞄著天花板角落架設的監視器。緩慢移動手臂，他按下百葉遮光板按鈕，讓辦公室變得密閉。  
「我要告訴你一件事。」他小聲講。

約翰看看緊閉的頁扇窗，再看看托佛。「你知道嗎，每次你這樣我都嚇得半死。」

「欸，呃，經紀人知道這麼多腦部知識也把我嚇得半死。」托佛又用那種眼神打量他。昨天就出現過的：裡面有一點點害怕和很多好奇組成的懷疑眼神。

「噢，老天呀，」約翰嘆口氣，把平板電腦放到桌上。「我以前當過醫護員！」是醫生。「也許我不是腦科手術大夫，但我曉得怎麼解讀腦部掃描、怎麼看結痂組織！現在我們得瞧瞧賽倫的原始檔案，確認這小黑點是否也存在。如果它沒有出現，那這就是造成故障的原因。難道你不想解決這個問題嗎？」  
托佛還在用那種神情看他，於是約翰盡可能讓自己看起來非常誠懇。他是個擔憂自己玩偶的經紀人。大部分是真的，除了『他也是個很擔心自己朋友的人』這點以外。摯友。

誠心誠意疑似有用，托佛臉上高度的注意力降低了。他抬手揉揉眼，撐著腮幫子，聲音因為被手掌遮掩住而模糊：「就算那個黑點存在好了，你又怎麼知道那就是緣由？我是說，我才是那個程式設計師，而我還沒看見呢！」

約翰瞇眼盯住他。托佛剛才在整場遊戲裡拱手讓出了優勢。

「你早就知道那個小黑點為什麼會存在…」不是疑問句。就算是，托佛臉上的表情也道出答案了。「這就是為何你對他的故障總是漫不經心。」

他低頭沒看約翰，而這個動作等於是大聲承認。

「托佛，你隱瞞了什麼？」約翰發作了。

托佛舉起雙手，以椅子在辦公室裡滑動著，做出任何能讓約翰分心的舉動。「OK OK！我投降！我只是特別擔心賽倫特別的故障，因為賽倫和其他玩偶都不一樣啊！」他嘆息著。

「怎麼說？」約翰問道，語氣裡有輕微的命令感。

眼神又開始游移不看約翰了，托佛的手緊張地抓撓大腿，「賽倫…沒有原始檔。」

 

整整一分鐘，約翰震驚到動彈不得。沒有原始檔……意思是？

不、不、不、不。夏洛克不能消失，不可以。因為約翰無法活在一個沒有夏洛克的世界中。還更糟：那是個夏洛克完全不曾存在過的世界。

當他一能夠移動，約翰不再浪費時間地向托佛衝去。雙手狠狠抓住對方襯衫，也許要扯壞了。很好。如果約翰能傷害托佛的一部分，也許他就不至於失手殺了他。也許。

 

「你的『他沒有原始檔』是什麼意思？你他媽的是什麼意思？」他對著這卑鄙小人大吼。他可是約翰．H．華生，知道一百三十種殺人的方法，其中至少六十種不會留下痕跡。他可以把屍體留在這裡，沒有人能發現……

「他沒有原始檔，因為他還在啊！」托佛回答。  
約翰又再度僵住，不是很久，但托佛緊抓住這個契機。「你看！」他指指電腦螢幕，「這個點！那不是你想的東西！放開我、我會解釋的。」

如烏雲壟罩般的怒氣原本聚集在約翰眼前，現在稍微消散，讓他願意放開托佛。接著怒氣又重新聚攏，他伸手拿槍，將槍從套子中取出，並確認托佛有看見。  
「解，釋。」咬牙嘶聲。

「賽倫—我是說不管他是誰—還在那裡。」他指著電腦螢幕，螢幕上有數張腦部掃描的組合圖。「你發現的那個點，那是一個主動的網路體系架構。大多數的人需要完整的神經網路才能讓大腦相容，但這個人不需要。」一個微笑在托佛臉上划開，約翰開始放鬆了點。這個男人在全速的科學模式裡大概根本不在乎是不是有槍對著他。

「我在最開始之前有機會跟他小聊了一下，而他把自己的大腦稱作硬碟。」托佛笑道：「我本來以為那只是在比喻而已，可是當我打開他腦袋…」他晃晃頭，凝視著那些腦部掃描的神情只能稱為愛意滿滿，「當然那和其他腦一樣是有機的活生生的，可是它的反應就像硬碟一樣，甚至更好！」

「人腦的處理能力至少比任何超級電腦好上20倍，」他以拇指輕戳螢幕，對約翰怪笑，「這傢伙？70倍。輕輕鬆鬆地。而且這還是在他狀態不好的時候！狀態絕佳時，他的腦袋運算能力比任何我聽過的超級電腦快了百倍。事實上，如果以我親眼見過的超級電腦來比，他的腦袋快150倍。」

這不太算是個驚喜。一開始約翰以為所謂硬碟這詞只是夏洛克戲劇化的誇飾。但兩人同居越久，他越懂夏洛克，他便開始明白這確實是真的。要嗎是透過練習，要嗎是生物學上詭異的趣事發生，總之夏洛克的腦子的確像電腦一樣運作。顯然是Windows系統，因為約翰看過Windows當機好幾次。

「OK，」約翰點著頭，「為什麼會這樣？為什麼他的架構就這麼不同？」

托佛的笑弧拉到不能再更大，「這個黑點是他唯一所需的主動架構。跟他簽約內容有關——我不曉得具體細節——可他能夠留在自己腦海裡，只是在合約期間被我們關掉罷了。當五年到期後，我唯一要做的就是把頻道從那個主動架構換掉，他就會瞬間回歸啦。」

約翰又看著電腦螢幕，專心注視那點。想像著那一小點傷疤組織是唯一阻擋他和真正夏洛克相見的東西。更重要的是，那晚在車上，那真的是夏洛克。顯然約翰沒有搞錯，那個性趣之舉，是夏洛克想與他接觸的嘗試。因為不管是不是在沉睡狀態，夏洛克永遠都會試著聯繫約翰，而約翰也永遠會回應。

「但等一下，」他說：「上個任務裡，你提過你有用了一點他原來的人格。如果你沒有他的原始檔案，又怎麼能提取一部分呢？」他是不是抓到托佛撒謊？儘管沒有這麼打算，但他真的會開槍，真的。

「不，」托佛搖頭：「那是我瞎扯的。呃，某部份啦。我的確用了一點他的原生人格，但是我不需要上傳，我用他腦袋裡一個後門程式放行了一小部份。」他的眼睛發亮，臉上掛著有點隨便的笑：「那後門早就在他神經傳導上了。」

好吧，現在開始變得有點太複雜了。好一段時間後約翰晃晃頭，重新將注意力放在托佛身上。「為什麼？」他問：「為什麼他的合約會有所不同？」他等等再回到後門這個主題，目前這是他初次聽到夏洛克的合約，他需要細節。  
「每個人都放棄五年，讓腦袋淨空，為什麼他特別？」

 

「老實說嗎？」托佛道：「我也不清楚。德威負責所有合約事項，我只是管腦袋的傢伙。但說真的，如果今天換成是別的玩偶，我就能大玩特玩了。」他看向掃描圖，夢幻般地凝視，「這傢伙，有效利用空間，還有他羅列組織事物的能力…他大可同時容納兩個完全不同的人格。易如反掌。甚至三個。馬的搞不好可以來個五重人格！」

 

約翰準備打斷托佛了，免得這科學狂男孩真的把夏洛克搞成多重人格病患。感謝主，這時門被打開。托佛唰地從椅子站起，約翰則轉過身，迅速將槍塞進腰帶。

「嘿，」多明尼克點著頭，從樓下爬上來走向他們，他指著角落的錄影監視器，約翰暗暗罵了自己一聲。一切心血即將付諸東流，只因為他管不住自己的怒氣。  
「怎麼了？」多明尼克問道。

 

約翰正準備要開口講…講些什麼。但托佛先發制人：「是我的錯，」他很快接口，繞過約翰，站在約翰與多明尼克中間，「賽倫上個任務裡，我給瓊恩惡作劇，」發出那種細碎令人不快的笑聲。  
「一開始我讓他以為我是清白的，但他發現我說謊，所以就還我一頓和藹的威脅。」

多明尼克把眼光自托佛移向約翰。「他幹了什麼好事？」

「呃…」約翰結巴著，又回望托佛。後者連眼都不眨地收到暗示。

「我啊…我那個…讓賽倫以為他們是一對，可是我沒跟瓊恩說。」他又笑了：「超棒的玩笑！」

多明尼克翻了個白眼，對約翰點頭。「你為人比我好的多。我可能已經殺掉他了。」

「是啊，這個嘛…」約翰嘆息。

多明尼克又對兩人頷首致意，然後走出辦公室，剩下他倆。約翰走回來面對托佛。  
「你剛剛幹麼這樣？」他問：「你大可直接當場揭穿我，讓我丟工作。」或更糟。

托佛聳聳肩，跌回電腦椅裡。「多明尼克寧可相信我在幹蠢事，也不願相信有經紀人不受控制。大概是因為前者比較常見。」

「不對，」約翰搖著頭，「說實話，你剛為什麼掩護我？」

 

托佛深吸一口氣，不情願地將視線從電腦移到約翰身上。「說實話？」他說。  
「因為你看著他的樣子！也許你不是他那個約翰華生，但不管原因為何，你想要把他救出去。」

約翰的呼吸暫停了，但托佛繼續講道：「我也認為，等時間到了，不管你計畫是啥，我有點希望你會記得我沒有當告密者。大部分原因是因為我還想活命。」他微笑。

 

「好吧，」約翰點著頭，開始再度呼吸，「嗯，今天對我來說有點太刺激了，我要去找賽倫。」

他轉身欲走，不過被叫住。

「嘿，」他說，約翰回頭。  
「多明尼克怎麼知道你不是真的要做掉我？我自己都不曉得這事，我才是當事人耶。」

 

約翰怪笑，又掏出手槍。看著托佛驚跳是在很愉悅啊。  
「保險栓開著呢。」

 

他前後滑動著那個機關，然後又把槍塞回槍套，走出了辦公室。

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is really a BAMF :))


	7. 合約

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰有幾個理論，但這些是正確的嗎？更重要的是，這些理論能幫他營救夏洛克嗎？

「而你確定？」麥考夫問，「非常確定？」

「我從程式設計師本人那兒聽到的。」約翰一邊講手機，一邊來回踱步。手機躺在桌上，和麥考夫的對話開啟成揚聲模式。他無法靜靜站著，無法專注在對話上，更不可能拿著手機。「夏洛克和其他那些人不同——因為他沒有被洗腦，」感謝該死的老天爺。  
「根據他的說法，夏洛克還在，他只是…我也不曉得，處於關機模式？我只要想辦法讓他大腦重新上線運作，然後我們就能回來了。」不管是要回到倫敦、還是回到家…只要回來就好。

 

「很好，」麥考夫說，「所以你很快就能帶他出來了？是這樣？」  
顯然約翰回答太慢了，不合麥考夫的意。他嘆道：「約翰，你終於發現了吧。計畫要有四步驟：滲入—這你已經辦到了，幹得好；找到夏洛克的腦袋、重新組合他的身體和人格、然後撤離。你已經輕鬆完成了階段一和階段二，第三個階段可說是有人在處理了。我們來研究第四階段，好否？」

「當然你知道我最想做的就是按照計畫。」約翰咬緊牙關艱難說著。即使麥考夫聰穎地驚人（不是說夏洛克就不驚人了，但麥考夫依舊很聰明），他也絕對無法明白約翰直接拽住夏洛克、立刻走人的願望有多強烈。這種想法已經醞釀將近兩個月之久，在洛杉磯國際機場有架飛機待命，可以隨時載著他倆回家，而且約翰很渴望明天就登上飛機。  
可不行，還不行。

「托佛—就是那個電腦工程師—」

「托佛 啊？」麥考夫挖苦，「看來我們很熟呢～」

「閉嘴，麥考夫！」約翰低吼。在這一切陰謀諜報的行動之後，他總覺得自己也開始像個福爾摩斯，而他討厭這樣。「托佛講了點夏洛克合約的事。」這句立刻讓對方閉上嘴。  
「合約上某一條就是夏洛克不會被清空人格，我想知道原因。為什麼愛黛樂．德威會跟他這樣協議？」

「我不知道，」麥考夫說著。  
因為這是在講電話，約翰任自己露出勝利的笑容。能聽到一個福爾摩斯講出這幾個字活像是中了樂透。

「把你臉上那個詭笑清掉之後，你要不要跟我談談你的發現？」麥考夫又說，聲音出乎意料地惱怒，「我猜想你有一些懷疑，要是能聽到你講出來我會很愉悅。」

約翰再度花了一點時間享受『麥考夫對事態一無所知』，然後才回到正事。夏洛克比其它小爭小吵更為重要。  
「我依照你的說法，去查查夏洛克的客戶們是否在莫里亞堤死前與他有所往來，而你對了。」約翰毫無困難地承認這點，「幾乎四分之三左的任務裡，客戶或是客戶的重要關係人會因小事被逮捕，接著會因為使用假身份而被揭穿，真實身份和莫里亞堤的武器交易都有關聯，而被判終身監禁。不知怎麼，夏洛克在被別的人格銘印時，利用腦中的後門程序在這些人身邊放置了證據。托佛說夏洛克是完全被關機的，所以他究竟要如何辦到？除非能讀他的合約，否則我無法找出這個問題的解答。」

「誰保管這些合約？」麥考夫問，「你能從這托佛傢伙那裡找到這個情報嗎？」

「不行，」他搖頭，「托佛說德威處理合約事宜，只有她本人看過。」約翰輕輕笑，「你不認為我好聲好氣跟她討，她就會讓我看一眼吧？」

「我不認為。」顯然這對麥考夫來說不是個好笑話。「愛黛樂是個朋友，也許我能說服她？」

約翰哼聲，「是呀，然後她就會給她某個玩偶的兄長一份機密合約，應該會很順利。」

「那，依你建議我們該怎麼做？」麥考夫問。約略提高的聲調告訴約翰，這個年長的福爾摩斯正對他發火。很好。雖然他似乎不該激怒他，尤其不該在自己無所適從需要建議的時候。

「我不曉得，」約翰嘆口氣，「雖然我討厭這樣，但我現在真不曉得該怎麼辦。」

沉默壟罩著房間，唯一發出聲音的是電話線路的靜電聲。

「約翰，」麥考夫安靜了一會兒後說道：「我知道你覺得這樣不明智，但我的確想幫助我的弟弟。也許和愛黛樂見面成果會很豐碩。」

「是嗎？」約翰又哼聲，「怎麼說？」

另一陣沉默，但這次並不怎麼空寂。不知為何，約翰能聽見麥考夫想振作精神的思考聲。  
「她和我都處於掌權的位置，」在良久後麥考夫道，「而掌權者是很寂寞的。」

 

突然間，約翰希望自己可以像夏洛克一樣隨意刪除記憶，或是更好，他寧願聽覺短暫喪失。因為他好像聽見剛剛麥考夫準備誘惑 某人的計畫。

 

 

* * *

 

 

自從宴會任務後已經過了好一陣子，不過麥考夫答應會要和德威談談只過了九小時 。再怎麼資源豐富，麥考夫也決計不可能這麼快就從倫敦移動到洛杉磯來。約翰得先找她談談，免得麥考夫毀了一切。

難得，珍奈特（德威的秘書）不在位子上，約翰得以直接走進辦公室。大概也不是能讓他更佔上風的方法，但至少這樣看起來是件急事（真的很緊急）。「德威女士？」約翰推開門時喊，「抱歉這麼莽撞但——」

他猝然停住。德威坐在椅子上，手裡拿著一杯威士忌，靠在保養光亮的桌上…嗎？而另一個用與夏洛克如出一輒的方式，讓酒杯在指間慵懶晃動的，又是…？麥考夫。他比約翰還先找到她。怎麼辦到的？倫敦到洛杉磯國際機場最短的飛行時間是十小時又十分鐘，這根本不可能呀。

 

但出於麥考夫也在場的驚人事實，約翰迅速恢復鎮定。雙臂下垂形成立正姿勢。「長官，抱歉突然打擾。」

「沒關係，」她笑著，「真是的，不需要立正。你們這些有軍人背景的經紀人太緊繃了。來一杯嗎？」在約翰還沒回答前，她已經站起身走到酒櫃——剛好拉開了自己和麥考夫之間的距離。

「感謝您，但在值勤時我不碰酒，長官。」約翰露出一個緊張的笑。他永遠都會有兩個身份：士兵，和夏洛克的朋友。即使夏洛克在他生命中已經被抹除了三年，他還是習於遵從軍事常規。真討厭要在麥考夫面前這樣舉止。  
噢，麥考夫，對了，可以對著麥考夫發火。

「榮幸又見到您，福爾摩斯先生。」這句話像是從牙齒間磨出來的。

麥考夫回以慵懶的笑並舉杯。「承你關照，瓊恩。既然愛黛樂不想說，也許你願意：我親愛的弟弟過得如何？」

 

「很抱歉，先生，」約翰露出最燦爛的『吃屎去吧』笑容，「如同德威女士大概知會您的，我們無法散布玩偶們的資訊。我的忠誠與玩偶之家同在，因此我無法告訴您任何事。」

走回辦公桌，德威抿著酒微笑：「我很謝謝你把他介紹過來，麥考夫。看來他對我比對你更忠心呢。」

「這倒是。」他點點頭喝一口酒。

「華生先生，」她轉頭注視他，「你剛剛想要什麼？」

「是的長官，」他說，跨前一步。然而他希望自己沒這麼做。因為現在他看見麥考夫的手正緊依著德威的。雖然這毫無傷風敗俗之處，可他知道麥考夫的計畫……約翰試著不要對這個想法感到驚悚。「我不確定托佛是否有通知您，但前幾天晚上賽倫有點故障。」他眼睛溜過麥考夫，「也許我們應該別在福爾摩斯先生面前討論？」

「胡說，」德威道：「我感激你的忠心，和你答應不透漏任何他弟弟的承諾，但我認為他還是能知道一部分事情，例如這件。」她給麥考夫一個微笑。「請繼續，華生先生。」

「遵命。」約翰點頭，「托佛和我都看過了所有腦部斷層掃描和任務參數，我們相信已經找到了問題所在。看起來在賽倫的主動架構中似乎有個後門程序。」這也許是個微小的細節，德威想必很清楚，但約翰不知道要是一個經紀人曉得這麼多，她會怎麼打算。也許這個合約上的安全漏洞會逼她出手…他這麼希望。「這個程序會讓他一部分的原生人格跑出來。」

「他被完全清空了，華生先生，」德威撒謊，「他的原始人格硬碟在布林克先生的辦公室。即使在主動架構中有一個失誤，那也不可能是他的原始人格出走，因為它不在腦袋裡。」

「我明白您的意思，長官。但這故障是個行為失序，顯示出他原來的個性。如果我能獲准——」

「你怎麼知道他表現的是原來的個性？！」德威突然打斷他。

「在我推薦他之前，」麥考夫開口解釋，免得約翰必須倉促想個謊言。「我有給他一份夏洛克的卷宗。我不曉得你這裡的科技運作方式，所以我認為，萬一我親愛的小弟決定要在你塞進去的人格間閃爍他的睿智，那麼瓊恩最好還是先有點心理準備。」

德威思考了一陣子，然後——感謝天——頷首。「打點你所有的資產，即使是你轉手給別人的。」她低聲說著，應該只是針對麥考夫，但約翰也聽見了。「這真像你。」麥考夫對她微笑，頭湊近了一點點。她沒有挪移。

「那麼，華生先生，」德威又看向約翰，「你想要什麼？」

「長官，我只是在想，」約翰現在慎重考慮著客套辭令。也許如果他好好奉承德威一番，她就會露出馬腳。不過老實說，這真的有用過嗎？  
「萬一在他的合約中有什麼條件准允這個後門程式，也許這是造成故障的主因？」

德威的笑容以超音速消失，「華生先生，你這是在要求過目一名玩偶的合約？」

約翰可以清楚看見她聲音中那如剃刀般的鋒利，但他加壓：「是的，長官。我想這對找出並修復賽倫的故障很有幫助。」

她又笑了，但這次的笑冷淡而清減，完全不像約翰剛進門時笑得那麼寫意舒暢。「嗯，儘管是出於這樣高貴的考量，玩偶合約仍然屬於私密。只有我能查看，沒有第二個。」

約翰知道自己在冒險，但他就是不能現在放棄，「求求您，」他說：「托佛講過賽倫同意了一個獨一無二的架構。我相信這個特殊的程式設計正在…傷害他。如果我能看一眼合約——去弄明白他為何同意讓自己——或許我能瞭解這個故障的源頭。」

「很抱歉，華生先生，但這不可行。」

「愛黛樂，」麥考夫道，「也許你能——」

不管麥考夫想說什麼（他是要試著說服她嗎？約翰看不出這點），都被德威桌上尖銳的電話鈴聲打斷。她將酒杯放下拿起話筒。「德威。」她說，「啊，我明白了，會讓他下去。」

讓誰下去？約翰還沒來得及解密這通電話，她就將話筒放回話筒架上並仔細盯著他。「恐怕這次談話得再等等了。賽倫剛進行完任務回來，需要你。」

「什麼？！」約翰差點沒高聲叫起來，不像他平常的軍人聽令狀態，「我們要到今天晚上才有新任務啊！」

「沒錯，原本的班表是這樣。」德威小姐說。

「原本？」約翰喉嚨梗著幾乎講不出話。

「客人昨天下午來電，希望提前進行。由於昨天你休假，我們便讓賽倫和別的經紀人出任務了。」她說。

約翰瞪大眼，「沒人有辦法跟他出去，他根本不相信其他人！」

「而這正是眼下的問題，」她道：「這個臨時的經紀人想要讓他回到廂型車上，有…一點狀況。」

「他在哪？」約翰忘了所有事情。他再也不在乎什麼合約、或是他媽的麥考夫在這裡幹甚麼，他只想到夏洛克。

「在桑德斯醫生的辦公室裡。」

「Shit。」約翰詛咒著，轉身跑離。

門一在約翰身後關上，麥考夫便伸出手輕撫愛黛樂臉頰。  
「你對他太殘酷了。」他微笑說著。

「對。」愛黛樂也微笑，任由雙眼輕闔，偎近那個碰觸。  
「但，很奇怪，不是嗎？同一天裡，你介紹過來的人來問我要你弟弟的合約，你也問我要同個東西。我是不是應該推理出什麼呢？」一朵笑花在她的嘴角綻放。

麥考夫輕輕笑著彎下身，靠在她耳邊說，「我能跟你保證，我這麼問只是想瞭解我弟弟惹了什麼麻煩才會找上你。一旦他離開這裡，我也許能拿這個情資作為把柄。但…華生先生，他是單純替夏洛克著想。我可不。」

「當然，」愛黛樂回道，「你從不替人設想。」轉過頭，她的唇貼上麥考夫的。

 

* * *

 

約翰下樓進入機構主建築的時間快得創下了紀錄。當他走到轉角處，發現桑德斯醫生的辦公室大門洞開。夏洛克坐在檢驗桌上茫然四顧，鮮血自嘴中汩汩流出。「Shit。」約翰又咒罵一聲。他走進辦公室立刻來到夏洛克身邊，現在靠得比較近，他能看到夏洛克身上所有的損傷：出血的嘴唇，一邊可愛的顴骨有道刮傷。不是打架裡最糟的下場，但足以令約翰怒血奔騰。是那個經紀人下的手？

「噢，」一個受到驚嚇的聲音出現在身邊。是桑德斯醫生。  
「華生先生，我並沒有——」

「誰幹的？」他低吼，一手已經伸向器械盤，一手輕撫著夏洛克沒有受傷的臉頰。「現在就告訴我，誰幹的？」他將棉球沾進一小碟外用酒精，開始清理傷口。夏洛克輕微地打了個寒噤，但並沒有躲開。

「華生先生，」桑德斯醫生因為驚嚇退去，語調已經變得比較堅定：「你真的需要離場，我才能治療他——」

「不，」約翰又打斷她，抓起另一個棉球清理唇上撕裂傷，「告訴我就是，到底誰幹的？」

「沒有人，」她嘆氣。「他們說在試著要讓他回廂型車時，他逃跑跌倒了。跟打架無關，只是摔在柏油路上。現在可不可以換手讓我來？畢竟我才是醫生。」

約翰搖頭。「我來就好。」又用酒精擦拭幾下，一切看起來都乾淨了。他左右偏著夏洛克的頭，確定自己沒有漏掉任何地方。

「你知道嗎，」她的聲音流露著惱怒，「多數經紀人讓我做醫生該做的事。」

「因為多數經紀人不是受過訓練的醫護員！」他也負氣回嘴。要是在其他平常日子，約翰會因為自己在受到壓力的狀況中還記得假冒的背景而感到自豪，但現在他唯一的注意力都只在夏洛克身上。

「之前某晚我聽到賽倫的那個故障，」她道：「這是為什麼你會這麼生氣嗎？因為故障讓你覺得他回應了你的愛？」

「老天，」約翰咬牙切齒地說：「你知道嗎，在這種秘密機構裡，你們工作人員就像母雞一樣愛八卦！」

桑德斯醫生向門口移動。「…我要去叫多明尼克過來。」

「別…」約翰嘆息。有那麼一刻，他的手從夏洛克身上離開，抹著自己的臉。「我並不想踰矩，我只是…我不想看到他受傷。他，他讓我想起一個人，一個我非常希望他平安的人。」桑德斯醫生沒有走出去大叫多明尼克。相反地，她將門關上，陷入寂靜。

而當她終於任由約翰繼續時，寂靜充斥了整個空間。他幾乎快要將夏洛克的臉頰包紮好時（嘴唇沒法包紮，得自行癒合），她開了口：「他讓你想起誰？」

約翰的手指離開夏洛克臉頰，看著他好一會兒才開口。那對空洞的眼睛回望著。  
「我最好的朋友，」他悄聲說：「他…他死在我眼前。從樓上摔下來。」

「他自殺嗎？」桑德斯醫生問。

約翰緊閉雙眼。他絕不會這樣想，絕不。「他已經不對勁好幾天了，好幾周。我應該看出來的，應該及時注意到而救他。」救他免於走到這樣的境地…一個無神空洞的玩偶娃娃。  
「賽倫看起來很像我朋友。這就是為什麼賽倫的哥哥推薦我：他知道—在那些發生後—我不會再任由事情發展，所以我無論如何都會注意賽倫的安危。」

「約翰？」夏洛克軟軟的聲音。約翰張開雙眼發現前者正看著他，一手在兩人空中慢慢揮著，簡直像是他想要摸什麼，但還在尋求許可。「你看起來很傷心。請告訴我為什麼你傷心？」

儘管悲傷，約翰仍然試著笑出聲。他伸出手握住夏洛克的，將它引到自己的臉龐，因為夏洛克很明顯想這麼做。一接觸，夏洛克的手指便彎曲捧住約翰溼潤的臉。  
「沒關係，賽倫，」約翰輕輕說，「我會沒事的。」

桑德斯醫生過了好一陣子才開口：「我還有些文書工作要歸檔，賽倫看起來好了，你隨時都能將他帶回主樓層。」

離開時，約翰幾乎沒聽見門開闔時的滑動與喀啦聲，他只關注著夏洛克。

「約翰，」他又問，「你還是很傷心嗎？」

「沒有。」約翰微笑。

「但你的眼睛濕濕的，」夏洛克堅持著，就像相信自己絕對正確的孩童：「那表示傷心。」

約翰微笑著將手覆蓋住夏洛克的手。  
「我很快就會開心了。因為我要帶我們離開這裡。明天。」

  
Ch. 8待續


	8. John H. Watson 附加條款

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰終於找到一條出路。夏洛克早就幫他準備好了。

明天。

這個詞在約翰腦中飄著回音，而他正對著租來的公寓空白牆壁揮出重拳。他收回拳頭，花了點時間盯著牆上被打穿的地方，那裡有噴濺與蜿蜒流下的血跡。感覺好多了。他轉身清乾淨並包紮傷口，電話鈴聲大作。約翰翻白眼按下通話鍵。「你他媽的到底要什麼？」他低吼著，繼續前往浴室。

 

「你可能得冰敷一下那隻手。」麥考夫的聲音響起。

 

約翰哼聲，從浴室回來，手已經清創完畢，沒了牆壁的石膏粉塵，桌上早就放著一碗冰塊。麥考夫真以為他沒準備嗎？  
「你打來做什麼？」他又質問著：「還有，別跟我玩客套寒暄。對話越短我越開心。」

 

「當然，」麥考夫說起正事。「我剛發了份檔案到你的手機，是夏洛克的合約。」

約翰暫停了呼吸。

 

「我試著從愛黛樂那裡拿到了一部分的合約影本，不過光這樣也夠多了。你該看看。」

 

「老天爺！你怎麼辦到的？！」約翰低語著。他的怒氣在麥考夫啟唇發言時就漸漸消弭，冰冷令人發顫的恐慌取而代之。結局就在眼前了，他幾乎能夠品嚐到。掃射整個玩偶之家以拯救夏洛克的真實感越發逼近…約翰不太確定自己是否準備妥當。萬一他失敗怎麼辦？萬一夏洛克在過程中受傷呢？萬一約翰來不及取出追蹤晶片，結果兩人又被找到呢？

 

「約翰，冷靜點。」麥考夫突然開口。「我要你好好呼吸。」約翰狠狠地，哆嗦著吸一大口氣，這才發現他剛剛竟然屏住呼吸而不自知。

 

「現在我要你好好讀一下合約。裡頭有一半的資訊都被去掉了，但只要你讀過，就能找到出路。」

 

「你這、你這什麼意思？」約翰幾乎不能好好說話。他浸泡在冰塊中的手已經接近麻木，雙腿亦然。他能斗膽企求一切（美夢）都會成真嗎？

 

「這不是玩偶之家開出的合約，」麥考夫說，「這是夏洛克要求的合約。他不要玩偶之家的服務，是玩偶之家需要他。」

 

「所以翻譯成英國的英文到底是什麼意思？」理智回籠，而約翰突然對於麥考夫的話中話感到疲憊萬分。他是個軍人，只需要被告知該怎麼行動。給他一個計畫他便會執行，執行任何能將夏洛克救出來的計畫。

 

「約翰，夏洛克並不是為他們工作，」麥考夫道：「是他們在為他工作。」

 

約翰闔上雙眼，他的思緒好像在一團像迷霧的困惑中游離著。「我還是聽不懂。」他沒有試圖掩飾哽咽的聲音。麥考夫要是聽到他這麼脆弱會怎麼想？現在約翰情緒太激動，根本不在乎這件事。

 

「把合約讀了吧。」麥考夫溫柔說，「然後你就會找到答案了。我讓飛機駕駛員全天候待命，希望你四十八小時之內就能回到倫敦。」

 

「麥考夫！」約翰尖銳喊：「我不曉得要怎麼做！別———」

 

但已經太晚了，斷線的聲音在空蕩公寓裡聽起來特別擾人，約翰不得不抑制一聲啜泣。

兩個月都做不到，現在兩天就要擬出一個撤離計畫？那合約最好有什麼天王老子都得靠邊站的內容。約翰花了幾分鐘深呼吸，然後再一次振作精神。他把手抽離冰塊並擦乾，將受傷的指關節包好，才回身拿手機。包紮傷口這樣熟悉的任務已經足以令約翰鎮定下來，用毫不顫抖的手拿起手機。他鍵開麥考夫寄來的檔案。

 

他滾動上下軸閱讀文字，整篇都是塗改過的黑色長條，但麥考夫沒講錯：很夠了。約翰一直都見證著夏洛克的天才聰穎，然而這已經遠超過…這並不像其他玩偶一樣，交出五年生命以獲得些什麼。在夏洛克和玩偶之家的合約中，是他們為了能夠揭發那些名聲敗壞的人，才找到他、請他臥底（盡可能地深）。而這些敗類恰巧都和莫理亞提有所牽扯。

 

這的確很巧妙。是夏洛克能想得出的最優雅的計畫。

 

最後，當他讀到螢幕最下方時，那裡有一個段落，就在夏洛克要扳倒的一串名單（當然都被遮蓋掉）上方。這個段落沒有絲毫修改。副條款第36a項：John H. Watson條款。

  
  


******

 

隔天約翰並沒有穿西裝。事實上，他甚至沒有去登記打卡上班。只穿著平常的套頭毛衣和牛仔褲搭電梯到頂樓，直接走向愛黛樂．德威的辦公室。

 

電梯門一開啟他就直奔辦公室，臉上表現出的堅決急切明顯，愛黛樂的助理站起身想攔住他。「華生先生，」她說：「你不能進去—」

 

「她知道我要來。」約翰回答，揮手要她讓開。通常視人如物是夏洛克的工作，但約翰眼下沒有和善待人的心情。更別說他現在已經快要能救回夏洛克。

 

「哦嗯，好吧…」珍奈特用顫抖的聲音說著回到自己的座位。

約翰不請自入，就像他期待的，德威坐在桌前，埋首於一個又一個檔案中。當她聽到聲音抬起頭來，遞給約翰一個不大熱烈的微笑。「啊，華生先生，我不曉得原來我們有約談。」她的眼光瀏覽過他，也看見牛仔褲和套頭毛衣，「我也不曉得原來今天是便服星期五，或星期三。」

 

約翰什麼都沒講，只是走近她身邊，把護照放到桌上。「我是Dr. John H. Watson，」他安靜地說：「原先隸屬諾森伯蘭第五Fusilier槍兵團。我來此要求接管一名夏洛克．福爾摩斯，該人需以初始到達的狀態交還與我。」

 

德威目光停留在護照上好一會兒。「是的，」她嘆氣。「我也料到了。」她抬眼對上約翰的目光。「麥考夫．福爾摩斯的偽造功力的確數一數二，但光有這個可無法唬弄我。」

她將護照遞還給約翰，向後靠在椅背上輕輕笑道：「你真心以為我不曉得發生在這玩偶之家裡面的大小事嗎？」

 

約翰聳肩，「那你就知道他的合約內容。我只需要來這裡要求領回他，你就有義務將他歸還與我，body and mind。」這就是合約裡註明的John H. Watson條款：若John H. Watson （附上具可信度之身份證明）到玩偶之家自介並追查夏洛克去向，則夏洛克之合約將立即終止。然後一切就此結束。

 

「當然，」她頷首，「合約是這樣沒錯。雖然我在這裡還沒有毀約過，但我忍不住想問，」她垂下視線看著桌上散布的檔案夾，「你不想帶他出最後一場任務嗎？就在今晚。」

 

約翰還沒有看見任務通知，不過他不想。不不不，她無法這樣誆他多留一刻。他要帶夏洛克頭也不回地離開這個鬼地方，她除了眼睜睜放人以外什麼也做不了。

 

「不，」約翰以盡可能平靜的態度說，「我要終止他的合約，你無法阻止他跟我走。」

 

愛黛樂優雅地聳肩，還是看著檔案。「所以你也不會對這個理查．布魯克先生要求的任務感興趣了？」

 

約翰還沒來得及弄清事件的發展，檔案已經到了自己手中。就像每個任務簡報一樣，吉姆．莫里亞堤的黑白小照片就在客戶欄位瞪著他瞧。約翰一般並不去注意客戶是誰，但是…有這樣名字的人…這次他留上了心。

那的確就是莫里亞堤，夏洛克最後一樁任務的對象，罪魁禍首。

 

他—內心深處—永遠明白莫里亞堤一定活著。他絕非那種吞彈自盡且甘於這樣結束的人。而約翰見過那具在停屍板上的屍體（曾躺在頂樓、距離夏洛克墜樓處只有數呎遠）：臉部完整，瘋狂的雙眸瞬也不瞬盯著他，頭顱上什麼也沒有，就那個乾淨俐落的槍子孔。  
太乾淨俐落。

所以這很合理：莫里亞堤的Great Game最終的解決之道就是兩人之中有個得死，要嗎是夏洛克存活，要嗎是他。然後兩人都死了，夏洛克還魂歸來。莫里亞堤要是也這樣出現就合理了。

 

沒錯，好戲尚未結束。這次是他們能結束這場秀的重要機會。

 

「為什麼？」約翰輕聲說：「為什麼玩偶之家的敵人，就這麼湊巧也是夏洛克的敵人？」

 

「我們的母企業，Rossum，代表世上百分之五十的富人，另一半則為吉姆．莫理亞提所代表。」她簡單道，「這麼切分的話就很清楚了。」

 

約翰讀著檔案，喉嚨軋出一聲空洞乾啞的笑。自從泳池一遇之後就不斷導致他惡夢連連的那張臉，正從檔案上瞪向他，儘管對方現在算是夏洛克的客戶。這一切原來不過是商業上的勾心鬥角。夏洛克真真放棄了自己最驕傲的部份以求緝捕到莫理亞提，而玩偶之家能幫他做到這點，說到底也是貪婪作祟。玩弄著別人的身心，彷彿他們的財富讓他們有權如此…

 

「他的任務內容是什麼？」約翰問著，在德威還沒來得及回答前已經翻到了任務請求單。

 

「我們不常接受的內容，」她道：「我們從沒有讓玩偶們扮演服從者，但是布魯克先生十分堅持。」

 

所以吉姆想和夏洛克的身軀來點SM小把戲是吧？真好笑，約翰從沒將他視為一個需要將人綁起來鞭打的懦夫。這只讓約翰知道他早已明白的：夏洛克比莫理亞提堅強了十倍不只。

 

「當然，」德威女士續道：「無論灌進什麼人格個性，托佛安裝在福爾摩斯先生腦中的後門程式會讓真實意圖顯現，比較像是一個沉睡中的玩偶以自己的步調被啟動。真不敢想像他會用這種能力做什麼事。」

 

約翰抬眼看見德威正笑望他，一個兩人有共同秘密的真誠笑容。約翰回以微笑，「最後一個任務，」他點頭：「然後你把他放回原處，我們就此兩清。」

 

「成交。」她也頷首。

約翰令自己專注在檔案裡，甚至懶得隱藏幸災樂禍的怪笑。他開始非常喜歡德威女士了。

 

＊＊＊

 

夏洛克坐在銘印用的診療椅上，約翰站在他身旁，手指輕輕劃過臉頰。能靠夏洛克這麼近的感覺實在太棒了，約翰不在乎之後前者會不會為了這個行為殺了他。  
被殺也無所謂，只要他們現在在一起就好了。只差一步就了結，就快要回家了。

 

托佛站在辦公室裡，在透明的指示屏幕操作設定，把莫里亞堤要求的完美夏洛克人格組合妥當。

「所以…」托佛開口，眼光越過門口偷瞄約翰的背影，「你真的是他的朋友？那個約翰．華生？」

「沒錯。」約翰微笑著，因為夏洛克伸出手，修長手指包覆他的手腕，將棲息臉頰旁的手移放到自己的心口上。

 

「而且…」托佛繼續講：「你用一模一樣的名字，獲取了這間企業裡非常機密的信息？」

 

「對。」他笑。

 

「哼…」托佛暫停工作，稍稍打量一下約翰。「這不是讓我們耍蠢嗎？」

 

終於，約翰轉身看向托佛。「這只代表我擁有非常棒的假證件。」他抓起夏洛克的手，在手背迅速印下一個吻，然後迴身走進托佛待的房間裡。他檢視托佛正在建構的銘印檔案試著弄明白。「所以莫里亞堤要他做什麼？」約翰壓低聲音，現在純然的公事化。「世上最聰明的心理變態所想要的完美受害者，會是怎樣的？」

 

托佛聳肩。「就一般般，我不太常塑造服從者，但是這看起來沒什麼特殊之處。」

 

「怎麼說？」約翰道。

托佛看著任務參數，「嗯…這個理查．布魯克傢伙想要一個SAM。我還特別上網路查了下，跟你說，有這些資料的網站可不是我特別想逛的。」他發出一陣神經質的緊張笑聲，把注意力轉回銘印人格。  
「SAM表示Smart Ass Masochist（暫譯[自以為了不起的受虐狂]），基本上，他就是個愛頂嘴的sub。有本事就下手狠一點、我以前受過更好的、不拉不拉不拉…」

 

約翰點點頭。「我能明白為什麼莫里亞堤會喜歡這口，但…」他的眼神游移回夏洛克，後者只是微笑。「但這很無聊。」他終於講：「莫里亞堤為了不要感到無聊會做任何事。他殺人做樂，將倫敦狠狠撕裂。即使玩偶之家成立的概念—創造出他心中想要的個性—也會令他感到無聊。而且殺害這樣的夏洛克更是無聊。」

 

「好吧，」托佛遲疑地點頭，「這…聽起來你們倆在倫敦的生活…非常有趣。」

約翰輕輕笑。「你完全無法想像啊。」

 

他們雙雙陷入好幾分鐘的沈靜，約翰讓托佛完成銘印人格。他又踆回夏洛克身邊，一手放在肩膀上，拇指輕輕摩挲鎖骨。  
「約翰？」夏洛克說：「你看起來很傷心。」

 

約翰也沒想過要強顏歡笑。在真正的夏洛克面前這從不起作用，而現在的玩偶夏洛克也同樣洞察力驚人，所以他只是簡單搖搖頭。「我不是傷心，我是累了，一切都快要結束了，我等不及要回家。」

 

「跟我一起？」夏洛克問。

 

一個大大的笑出現在約翰臉上，他輕輕握緊夏洛克肩膀。

「對啊，跟你一起。再做一次療程我們就能出去了。」

「我很享受我的療程。」夏洛克微笑。

 

「嘿，約翰！」托佛喊。

 

他又放開夏洛克，回到程式設計師身邊。「怎麼？」

 

托佛拿著觸控筆，指指完成的銘印人格。「這就是他要的，一個服從者，名叫夏洛克．福爾摩斯，愛頂嘴，喜歡受更多苦，卻從不屈服，也不用安全詞。」

 

「好。」約翰點點頭，「這不是很危險嗎？」

 

「對啊…」托佛的聲線拉高了幾度，因為緊張而在指間不停旋轉觸控筆。「其實這應該是我做過最危險的人格了，以前我還做過連環殺手呢！他這樣會把自己推向死亡臨界點…但也許那就是那個莫里亞堤傢伙期待的？」他瞄瞄約翰，後者還在研究人格檔案。  
「你真的認為計畫是這樣？那傢伙會試著殺了賽倫？」

 

約翰只能聳聳肩，「我什麼都不確定。」

 

不知為何，托佛看起來輕鬆了點。「你知道我最喜歡經紀人瓊恩的哪個部份嗎？」他走過自己辦公桌並把自己拋進椅子，彷彿雙腿突然罷工。「他比較不英式主義。」

 

約翰對這個評論咧嘴笑著聳肩，「你不需要擔心。」言談間他又走回夏洛克身邊。「只要夏洛克腦中還有後門程式，他就會有辦法的。」

 

「我希望你是對的。」托佛嘆息。

 

幾分鐘後，銘印人格硬碟準備好並安裝到診療椅上。約翰站在夏洛克旁，低頭看著他微笑。

「準備好要結束了嗎？」他問。

椅子開始平放成水平模式。「是的。」夏洛克回答。

 

托佛按下了啟動鈕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that I found some spare time to update the translation here  
> Hope you enjoy reading them!


	9. Meeting Richard Brook【與理查．布魯克相見】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰終於抵達了起始點。理查．布魯克。  
> 或是更準確地說：吉姆．莫里亞堤。

 

 

約翰與夏洛克坐在廂型車後座。夏洛克穿著一件相對樸素的襯衫和寬鬆卡其褲，但約翰知道他裡面除了調情鞍具（類似[這個樣子](http://www.homeshops.com.tw/bad/images/M04198289_bigb.jpg) 但…下半身也可使用）外什麼也沒穿。他有看到服裝部門將黑色鑲上裝飾鉚釘的皮製品遞給夏洛克，甚至必須看著他穿戴。當那深色皮革一襯上奶油白的肌膚，約翰胃裡首次傳來一陣抗議的抽動。他怎麼會覺得這是個好主意？莫里亞堤又不蠢，他沒準備十個以上的備用計畫，絕不可能讓夏洛克靠近他一步——即使以玩偶形式——。更別說還有狙擊手埋伏待命。

 

約翰靠近夏洛克，將手放在他的膝蓋上。「你確定要做這份工作嗎？」他問。必須維持假身份：夏洛克以為他是個角色轉換者，被擅長…這些活動…的俱樂部僱用來參與。這也是他現在必須思考的。直到最後一刻的最後一刻，約翰都必須以這個角色思考。「他的指令很…」

 

「很激烈？」夏洛克彎唇。

 

「很危險。」約翰說。他的手指輕握了下夏洛克的膝蓋。「萬一他無視你說了安全詞呢？」

 

夏洛克又對他笑，手蓋上他的手。「那他就會被列入公司黑名單，再也不准在這個城市裡任何一間SM地窖裡露臉。更何況，」他壓壓對方的手指，「你曉得以前從沒有走到那個地步。」

 

他曉得，約翰曉得那只是銘印人格的記憶讓他這樣回答。但他就是無法自制。

「如果最糟的終究會來，」他透過緊閉的雙唇低語：「自尊和安全詞就他媽別管了，就當是為了我。」

 

「別緊張，」夏洛克發出了像喘息般的呼嚕聲，已經進入角色中。「這是最後一個工作，然後我們就有錢搬走，再也不用回來了，好嗎？」

 

「好吧。」約翰點頭，越過夏洛克打開廂型車門，又回頭看看他。「小心點？」各方面而言…

「一定。」夏洛克微笑，傾身在約翰唇上印了個迅速的吻，然後爬出車廂。「幾個小時後見了。」

 

約翰被這個親吻怔住了，過一陣子才關上車門。當他終於關上時，他立刻轉身在儀器上檢查夏洛克的生命指數。要是他能在屋裡裝監視器就好了。

 

「托佛？」約翰透過內線呼叫。

「怎麼了？現在不可能已經出事了吧？！」

 

「不，還沒，」他回道，除了…「你是不是又把他設定成我們是戀人？」

「OK，上次我真的沒做。這次也沒有，任務參數設定裡沒這項，所以他腦袋裡也不該有這項。」

 

約翰翻了個白眼。「喔，是喔。殺掉客戶也不在參數設定裡，可我們都知道事情怎麼發展的吧。」

 

「那是他的後門程式決定怎麼逮捕客戶，」托佛回道，「只要我沒在人格參數裡設定的行為，都是他靠後門搞出來的。怎麼問這問題？他做了什麼？」

 

約翰不想回答，於是他轉而注意面前眾多螢幕。

 

＊＊＊

  
  


一名魁梧的保鑣領著夏洛克走進寬闊的起居室，他原本以為的有些出入。一般會認為這個布魯克傢伙將戴著那種標準的『惡人』表情坐在紳士高背椅中，手指愜意地在玩弄什麼東西。也許大家會很驚訝這種場面發生的機率有多高。他是被雇來性交的，不是要跟Dr. NO來場言詞激辯大賽，不，但人們總覺得這樣見面才符合期待。

 

另一個通常假想的場景中，房間燈光會被調弱到幾近全暗。這是另一個很尋常的假設。多數尋求他的機構服務的人都太羞於跟伴侶們表達自己的性慾望，所以陰暗的保護殼能讓將要發生的一切顯得稍微不這麼怪異和尷尬。

 

但當保鑣在夏洛克身後關上門時，上述兩個假想情境都沒有。房間並不陰暗，事實上相反，明亮的不得了。四面都是寬敞、大片的落地窗，窗簾束起窗戶敞開。通向後花園的法式雙開門也沒關，溫暖的夏日空氣流進來，整個空間沐浴在夕陽中。主人翁正站在開著的門口，背對著夏洛克而看向天際。那麼，是個暴露狂了？夏洛克也能處理的。

「先生？」夏洛克開口，他的聲音是那種面對客戶的性感咕噥。

 

布魯克的雙肩垂下，「噢，別用這種方式開場，」他抱怨地說：「別一開始就這麼無聊！」以一個稍嫌快速的轉身，他轉過來面對夏洛克。個子不高，但站在通往門外的台階上讓他高了一兩吋，剛好足以讓他睥睨夏洛克。也許這是他計畫好的。

 

「對不起。」夏洛克回答，用了奚落的語調。以往這種語調讓每個主導者只想打掉他臉上的笑容。這是客人付錢的原因，也是他會得到的。「您要我做些什麼？」

 

「做你以往拿錢做的事。」布魯克眼中閃過興奮。看起來好像他等不及要舔唇然後將夏洛克拆吃落腹。這真是太棒了。

 

夏洛克發出一個戲謔的冷哼。「No.」他彎唇假笑。

 

布魯克也跟著笑回去。「很好。」

 

玩樂時間總是會來，現在先按部就班。「在開始之前，我們的確需要解決點事情，」夏洛克語調一沉，與布魯克四目相對。不是挑釁的輕蔑語氣，而是以受雇者的姿態。至少在這一刻，雙方間的權力鴻溝還不至十分巨大。

 

矮個男子挑眉，走下台階，開始繞著夏洛克踱步。「事情？」他問，「錢已經匯給你的經紀公司。就我而言，關於這些的事情已經解決，我們可以做些…更歡樂的事情。」他又一副皮笑肉不笑的樣子，臉上掛著的弧度並不能讓夏洛克信任他。擁有無形的怪胎偵測器在這個行業就算成功一半，那種笑容如果出現在其他客人臉上，恐怕暗地裡打算/都藏著針刺/針筒/毒品。但這男人付了很高的費用，高到足以讓他和約翰脫離這個行業…他必須留下來完成任務。

 

「只是幾乎解決，」夏洛克說著，頭朝有保鑣駐守的門口示意。「你的命令裡可沒提到會有第三人在場。要是我不對他收觀賞費用，恐怕我的雇主要怪我怠忽職守了。」

 

布魯克點頭並朝夏洛克邁進一步。現在他必須仰頭才能對上後者的目光，但這對他來說似乎並不困擾。「你真以為，我相信你到願意叫我的手下離開？」

 

夏洛克僅是聳肩，往前傾身直到唇瓣幾乎刷過布魯克的耳廓，低語著：「我可不是那個持刀的人。」他重新站直，看見布魯克臉上綻開另一個大大的笑弧。他心中偵測器指數又向上竄升了幾格。

 

布魯克將背在背後的其中一隻手伸出來讓夏洛克瞧，果然有把閃著銀光的匕首，夏洛克早就知道了。「很好。」他嗓音變得尖銳，夏洛克感到很刺耳，但沒有移動，僅僅瞪視著對方，直到他下令保鑣離開。

 

「好吧，」布魯克詭笑著看向保鑣。「你可以離開了，去…檢查圍籬或什麼，都行。」

 

「是的老闆。」男子點頭並開門離去。

 

布魯克視線回到夏洛克。「現在獨處啦。」他低聲說著。  
從方才幾近尖銳的叫嚷到現在的低沉的嗓音，這種鮮明對比足以讓夏洛克後退一步，而這只讓布魯克笑得更開心。「跪下。」他命令道。

 

是的，該開始了。沒有任何反抗，夏洛克雙膝落地跪在布魯克腳邊。才一跪下，男子便揪著他的頭髮強迫其抬起臉，讓兩人目光再度交錯。「解開襯衫，」他安靜命令：「慢慢地，讓爹地好好欣賞一下。」

 

夏洛克服從。他必須服從，因為他可是拿錢辦事。襯衫解了也離身了，他抬頭等候更多命令。現在，布魯克真的在舔唇。這景象跟夏洛克想像的一樣毛骨悚然。「現在輪到褲子。」他喘息著，緊張而低聲，布魯克顯然興奮而無法自制。

這只是份工作，但夏洛克還是設法在跪著的情況下脫掉了長褲。現在只剩情趣鞍具了，而這正是布魯克最想看到的。

 

「嗯～～～」他滿意咕噥，又開始繞著夏洛克打量。他一手輕輕劃過夏洛克肩膀，撫弄鎖骨凹凸和緊貼在皮膚上的鞍具皮條。另一手裡的刀子冷冷泛光，銀輝流轉，並沒有鬆手。夏洛克非常留意那手的舉動。以支付的金額來看，這個客人大概什麼把戲都能對他使，但夏洛克知道底限在哪裡，而他希望別走到見血封喉之類的地步。

 

布魯克突然停住巡繞。手又回到後腦杓抓住夏洛克，迫使其低首埋進胯間。「感覺到了沒？」布魯克悄悄說著。而夏洛克還真的有感覺。對方的陰莖勃起了幾吋徑直挺向鼻子。覆在私處的布料已經散發著前液的氣味。

 

「感覺到了。」夏洛克面向著昂貴的織物喃喃。

 

布魯克手指緊拽住頭髮，把他推得更近，一副準備操他鼻孔的態勢。

「可全都是為了你才變這樣。你覺得如何？」

 

好吧，真的該開始了。  
「不曉得，」他伸舌輕舔布料，布魯克緊偎著他輕顫。「我還沒親眼看到呢。不過也許對我來說還不夠，先生。」

 

布魯克拉開距離並走到他背後。抓住頭部的手指用力了點，指甲這次甚至開始摳進了頭皮中。男子舉起另一隻手—有拿刀的那隻手—，冰涼刀刃緊貼著夏洛克臉頰。「你就是這麼完美。」他輕輕說，做了個深呼吸。不知道為什麼，他的吐息好像…很失望。

「而完美又是如此地無聊。」

 

夏洛克還沒意識到發生了什麼事，抓住頭髮的手突然將他拉起身。他踉蹌站著，試圖逃開疼痛，但布魯克並沒有停下拉扯。那把刀，那把刀轉而壓在喉嚨上。

 

「噢，夏洛克…」布魯克對著他耳邊咕噥。溼潤的唇瓣在皮膚上留下微黏的唾液痕跡。「你以為有這麼簡單嗎？」

 

這是遊戲的一部分？這是布魯克想要的嗎？把他這個愛頂嘴的受虐狂嚇得半死？這是他僱用他的理由、因為沒有一個心智正常的sub會忍受這些？

 

「聽著，」夏洛克嘶聲說。他痛恨破壞這場戲，但該講的還是要講。否則他也許真的得用上安全詞了。  
「我大概什麼都肯幹，但是你必須把匕首拿開。NOW.」

 

驚險壓在喉嚨上的物品刺進皮膚，讓他感覺有點癢。要過多久才會見血？

  
  


「No，」布魯克靠著夏洛克的脖子搖頭。「我剛的意思是，你以為這 有這麼簡單嗎？」

 

房門又打開，原本離去的保鑣邁進來。他身後拖拽著約翰。

 

夏洛克的心跳暫停，布魯克只是倚著他頸背輕輕笑。「原來你想這麼計畫？」他笑出聲，「想在我上你的時候下手殺我？這看起來真的會成功嗎？」

 

「聽著，」夏洛克回答。他不再假裝了，一看見約翰被拖進這房間——不停掙扎想擺脫控制，而保鑣體型是他的三倍有餘，一手還掐住他的喉嚨——夏洛克心裡什麼算計都飄走了。

「你付錢點我的檯，我們要怎樣玩都隨你高興。但別讓他捲入這個。他只負責等我做完這樁生意，不是這個的一部分。」

 

「噢，」布魯克嘆氣，「但我覺得他算是啊。」他勉強將視線從夏洛克身上拉開轉而瞪著約翰。「說說看，」布魯克輕道：「告訴我夏洛克是你的誰？」

 

「夏洛克—」約翰開口，而保鑣只是更加緊了對他氣管的箝制。恐慌流竄過全身，他聽見夏洛克接著說道：「他是—」他不知道該怎麼講。他和約翰都未曾真正討論過這件事。他們沒想過要為兩人關係下定義，因為他們就是這樣的關係。而且現在是討論這件事的好時機嗎？在這種狀態下？

「我們在一起。」終於他找到了一個能接受的說法。

 

布魯克埋在夏洛克脖子處悶笑，沿著背部送出的冰冷氣息感覺比他赤身裸體還凍人。夏洛克幾乎要因這個分心感到慶幸。由於恐懼、腎上腺素、擔憂—他的皮膚像著火般熱燙。

「在一起？！」布魯克戲謔道：「你把你男朋友 帶在身邊，好讓他等你賺靈肉錢？」

 

「我做完這次就洗手不幹了。」夏洛克吐口氣。他還是直盯著約翰瞧，但眼眶中的液體讓他視線模糊不清。他們就快要退休，不能現在放棄。「這之後我們的錢就攢夠了，可以離開洛杉磯遠走高飛。」

 

「走去哪兒？」莫里亞堤問。他在做什麼？為何夏洛克與他無關之後的人生規劃如此令他好奇？那緊貼大腿的沉甸甸勃起讓他更忍不住要問：為什麼他會對夏洛克的生活這麼有性趣？

 

「回去英國，回倫敦。我和約翰是那裡人。」夏洛克說。布魯克有著愛爾蘭口音，他想必能理解異鄉人的感受。夏洛克暗自希望這層相互瞭解的基礎可以促使他放他們走。到底是怎麼演變成這種人質事件的？

 

但布魯克自顧自繼續說：「倫敦哪裡？」他伸出舌頭輕舔夏洛克的頸。

 

「倫敦市中心。」他不曉得自己怎麼還能臨危不亂。約翰被魁梧的打手制住，雙臂反剪在背後，打手扼住他的喉嚨和嘴，所以他也無法掙脫。夏洛克努力控制那種想要在布魯克戲弄下崩潰的急切感，漸漸匍匐回地上。他怎麼還有辦法開口回話？！「我認識的一個女人有間公寓可以給我們，她欠我個人情。」

 

傳來的笑聲不很高亢，因為低沉，夏洛克差點沒聽見。然後笑聲漸漸變響，越來越大聲。很快連街上路人都能聽見布魯克的笑聲了。夏洛克還被他壓制在胸前，刀子抵著頸部，但布魯克仍然笑得恣意歡暢。經過冗長而令人驚懼的時間，笑聲逐漸消停。夏洛克感覺對方笑出淚水滴在他的後頸上，但他不願自約翰身上轉移視線。

 

即使瘋子開口說話也一樣。

「噢我真愛這個。」瘋子又笑了。「我真愛你的獎品。追捕我後他們給你的獎品：回歸你的人生。」他眼瞼掀動看向約翰，「跟他一起。」

 

「告訴我，」布魯克輕輕在耳畔私語。他的舌尖伸出，輕舔夏洛克耳廓，「如果我當時殺了他，現在讓你回去過那個生活，還算是獎勵嗎？」

 

夏洛克眼底閃過一幕幕景象。三個人—他、約翰、布魯克—站在陰暗的泳池旁。那個時候也是如此，布魯克手裡握著約翰的性命，在夏洛克面前悠然把玩，好像在逗弄一隻貓咪。當時沒有真正解決的，現在該做個了斷了。

 

房間裡充斥著噪音：叫囂、混戰，一聲槍響。夏洛克手肘向後擊中布魯克胸膛，並移動臀部變換位置。由於布魯克比他稍矮，夏洛克沒有對準鼠蹊部，而是攻擊對方胃部，奪去他的先發優勢。出於本能，布魯克鬆手，匕首刮過夏洛克的肌膚，落在地上。夏洛克還沒意識到自己在做啥，他們倆就雙雙撲過去。刀。在他手裡，接著又被奪走。接著刀插在布魯克胸膛，直捅心臟。

 

夏洛克突然記起來：他不叫布魯克，他是莫里亞堤。莫里亞堤威脅過要燒掉他的心。呃，他用匕首刺在心口上回敬了他。夏洛克握住刀柄往回拉，用另一記戳刺替代。為了加倍確認。

 

當他看見對方皮膚下最後一道脈搏跳過，他知道完成了。終於完成了。

 

夏洛克雙手仍然因為腎上腺素顫抖著。夏洛克幾乎目不識物。他只看得見紅豔豔的血，還有恐慌，還有害怕。然後他想到剛剛的槍響。基督啊，約翰怎麼了？

「約翰！」夏洛克試著大吼，但他眼光離不開布魯克的屍體。

 

溫暖熟悉的雙手放到他身上。「夏洛克。」約翰輕輕對他說。

 

「約翰！」夏洛克又大叫。他不相信自己感覺到的東西。

約翰沒事——坐在他身邊，抱著他——而莫里亞堤死了。真的死了。

 

強而有力的雙手捧住他的臉，硬要他轉身別面對屍體。夏洛克目光立即聚焦在約翰身上。他嘴角溢出一點血絲，但除此之外毫無損傷。

「夏洛克，」約翰開口，語調緩慢而斟酌。「你信任我嗎？(Do you trust me?)」

 

恐慌來得快去得也快，夏洛克的腦子因為這句話變得清澄。你信任我嗎？「是的，」他低聲道：「至死不渝。」

約翰臉上憂慮的皺紋舒展開。「好。」點點頭，他傾前印了個吻在夏洛克額上，然後支撐他站起身。

 

「你想不想做治療？」約翰說。

 

更多平靜流淌過他，但不如一開始那句感覺這麼好。「想，」夏洛克也點頭，「治療聽起來不錯。」

「那好。」約翰笑了。

                                                                                                                        

他將夾克脫下，罩住夏洛克顫抖的身軀。兩人相促擁著，約翰帶夏洛克走出大宅，經過保鑣的屍體、走向候於大門前的廂型車。這是他最後一次將夏洛克送回玩偶之家。

 

 

                                                            

 


	10. At Last【終局】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情終於完成了。每件事。

夏洛克並不習慣迷惑的感覺。他發現自己一點也不喜歡。

  
  


有些怪事在他的思緒中晃盪。他聽見對話片段，頭枕在約翰厚實的肩膀處。

「所以就這樣了吧？」約翰的聲音迴盪在記憶裡，微弱但舒心。「你全拿出來了？那些玩偶架構、生理連結、GPS追蹤晶片？」

 

「對啦，都取走了。」這聲音也耳熟，但夏洛克一時之間無法辨認。「刪除玩偶設定之後他們總是會楞頭楞腦一陣子，他大概會更久些，因為他這個case真的很不一樣。然後他的頸子會稍微不這麼僵硬。」

 

「而且他的合約結束了，對吧？」記憶中的約翰聲音現在變得比較尖銳，所以不是在跟同一個人說話了？

「那是自然。」啊，夏洛克也能給這聲音對上名字：愛黛樂．德威，僱用他的女人。 或者該說是他特意找上的人。反正他找到她，但她提議了這個合約。噢，夏洛克記不清後面的事，畢竟是漫長的三年。

「他萬分肯定地劃掉了名單上所有的名字，跟我們的合約時間當然終止了。」

 

「完全終止？」在夏洛克頭昏眼花的狀態中，他還是感覺得到約翰堅定地緊握住他。真舒服。  
「我不要幾年後又看到你為了什麼事回來找他。到此為止，你絕不能再搜索他—或我，明白嗎？」

「一清二楚。」她道。

 

然後一切又變得模糊，夏洛克只記得很多移動、然後停歇在一具溫暖的軀體旁，約翰的手還是牢牢握著。「快到家了」的耳語輕輕滑過髮間，唇瓣按在額側。再一次地，那真舒服。

 

夏洛克半夢半醒的記憶就停在這裡。從機艙中的空調聲音和味道他能判斷自己正在飛機上。根據躺在躺椅中而不是緊塞在死挺著的座位上來看，大概這是麥考夫的某一架飛機。麥考夫也與這些事有關嗎？而約翰竟然接受了麥考夫的幫助？

 

夏洛克聽見更多聲音：有人在交談。

「是，我知道。」約翰說著。根據跺在地板上沈重的腳步和緊繃的聲線，他是在跟麥考夫講話，「而你也知道這不會改變我們之間的，對吧？」然後約翰沉默一陣，最後說：「好，掰。」

 

電話墜落在椅子上發出了柔軟的悶響，約翰深吸口氣。夏洛克給他一點時間。

當夏洛克認為夠了，他決定讓對方知道自己清醒著。

「約翰？」他小聲說。

好像瞬間移動般，約翰在他身邊屈膝蹲下。手背焐上夏洛克前額，「還好嗎？」他迅速問道。

 

「嗯——」夏洛克喃喃，讓額頭更貼近撫摸，但這不夠。於是他抬起手抓住約翰的，改放到自己臉頰旁。約翰沒預料到他這麼做，因為約翰倒抽一口氣。好吧，夏洛克自己也沒料到。這七周以來約翰觸碰他的方式是以往絕不可容忍的，所以他被夏洛克未顯尷尬閃避、反而渴望觸碰的反應嚇了好大一跳——雖然夏洛克現在已經回到正常狀態了（幾乎）。

 

緊繃的靜謐充斥其間，夏洛克執著約翰的手放在頰旁，動作就像數周前一樣，沒有移動也沒發出聲響。他單純因為有約翰而感到高興，看不出有說話的必要。

可惜約翰有話非講不可。

「夏洛克？」他的聲音顫抖。他吞嚥著又試了一次：「你…記得什麼？」

他花了一點時間考慮。腦中畫面閃動著，不同人事物、不同地點、不同情感。全部都怪異疏離、但同時又是他。當他的大腦的記憶歸檔結束，答案變得很清晰：「我記得全部。」夏洛克低語。

 

「Fuck，」約翰喘了口氣，手指在夏洛克臉畔顫動。「托佛明明說你不——」

「好了，約翰。」夏洛克打斷他，睜開雙眼往上看。當兩人四目相對時，約翰每一束肌肉似乎放鬆了下來。過去數周他望著夏洛克雙眼而那裡什麼也沒有，現在他在了，他回來了。

 

接著一股莫名的恐慌又向約翰襲來，夏洛克抓緊他的手。「好了，」他又說：「我現在不想談這些。」其實如果可以的話他永遠也不想談。「我們能不能就…先這樣躺著？」

好像想要解釋一樣，夏洛克翻身背對約翰，他挪移出空間的目的似乎十分明顯。

約翰嚥口唾沫點點頭，「好吧，夏洛克。」他說著，也爬上躺椅，擁住夏洛克，讓兩人緊密靠在一起。

 

雙方同時呼出一口長氣，兩人都屏息凝神太久了。約翰是七周，夏洛克是三年。

 

＊＊＊

 

當他們回到221B時，哈德森太太不在家。幸好，約翰想著。夏洛克大概沒興趣承受她的情緒攻擊、更別說還要解釋整件其-實-我-沒-死的事。

夏洛克領頭走進公寓，約翰逗留在廚房，讓夏洛克獨自清靜一下。他忙著煮茶，偵探則走進起居室環顧所有事物。經過一段審視後，他走到自己的椅子旁屈膝蹲下，小提琴就擺在他留下的位置。夏洛克小心翼翼將樂器拿出琴匣，輕擁在胸前一陣子。

「你什麼都沒動。」他溫柔說道。還是擁著琴。

 

「對，」約翰一邊說一邊浸著茶包。「一開始我見不得有東西被移動，後來我發現也許你可能沒死，我就知道在我把你帶回來之前，一切非保持原狀不可。」沒說是"你回來"，永遠都是約翰把他帶回來，連死亡也不能阻擋約翰。

 

「是了，」夏洛克虔誠撫過木器。「謝謝你。」

「茶嗎？」約翰提議，拎著兩個馬克杯走進起居室。他等著夏洛克將小提琴放妥，將杯子遞出。

 

夏洛克並未坐他的灰扶手椅，反而踱到沙發處。約翰沒有多做他想，逕自準備坐在自己的扶手椅上，但夏洛克的聲音阻止了他：「一起坐吧？」他輕聲問道。

約翰看著他好一會兒。他看起來…好瘦小。雙膝收攏挨得死緊，肩膀些微下垂，他雙手捧著馬克杯，肘部靠在一起，看起來整個人就是小小的。他從來沒想過這樣一名高大男子——雕像般高大、氣勢更逼人，總能成為全室焦點——可以看起來這麼小。這就是玩偶之家的本領嗎？把一個奇怪的新人格架構在他腦中，改變了夏洛克？也許這個架構藉由壓制原人格而運作，現在的夏洛克正是受壓抑三年後的結果？

 

「約翰？」聲音突破約翰的思慮將他攫住，「拜託了？」夏洛克的手依舊放在身邊的沙發椅墊上。

「好。」約翰試著站起身坐到夏洛克旁邊，但他有確保和夏洛克之間的距離足夠維持偵探平常的私人空間。約翰已經認為那個…那個飛機上發生的事情只是小小的OOC。當然夏洛克現在應該希望一切恢復以往才是。

 

他坐下，夏洛克移得靠近些，這再度讓約翰驚訝了。偵探將兩人之間的距離縮短，直到彼此膝蓋偎在一起。沒什麼停頓便單刀直入地：「我記得每件事。」

「夏洛克，」約翰不禁將手放到他的膝上：「如果你不想談，就不要勉強。」

 

而夏洛克只是繼續講話，好像約翰根本沒有開口過。至少這個舉動一如往昔。  
「我記得每件事。」他重複，「我知道我當時做了什麼決定—我記得我為什麼簽約。莫里亞堤還在逃，我得阻止他。吞槍自盡好讓我無路可退？不，我決不信這套。」

約翰晃首，「我也不信，但…當時我也沒別的辦法。你死了——」

 

「就是這點！」夏洛克雙目灼灼，雙手握住約翰的，彷若緊握性命般，「這就是為什麼我必須用上玩偶之家！一點痕跡也不留！我就知道莫里亞堤會留意到他那些犯罪餘黨的下場。每次同一個玩偶和他們出任務後，他們都會一個一個被警方串起來收押，他大概心裡有眉目了，決定以此轉為己身優勢。而且他大概會想—如果我是用玩偶之家在傷害他—要反過來利用玩偶之家殺了我。」

夏洛克的凝視柔軟了些，「還有你。他知道你會找到我，而等你找到時，他正好出手來個一箭雙鵰。但他得先願意等，等到你以為你能把我們救出來。」

 

約翰揚眉，「你那合約的附款嗎？」

夏洛克笑得不能更歡暢了。「對！我知道你能找到我，所以我把你加入了我的合約。在我破壞他的網絡時，你有機會能找到我。一旦你找到了，讓莫理亞提進行最後一步棋的要件就達成了。」

 

約翰的思緒緩慢動作著，他原先一直以為在玩偶之家這麼搞夏洛克的腦袋後，他一定或多或少有點思緒不對勁，但事實上夏洛克只是一直在等待時機好告訴他這一切都是精妙計畫的一部分。當然這些都是計畫好的，約翰怎樣也不該隨便亂懷疑。但為什麼？為何夏洛克要跟他說這些？

「你，」約翰說：「你怎麼能知道我會找到你？事實上不是我，是麥考夫找到的。」這傢伙是個渾帳沒錯，但他在這些事情上還是頗有用。

夏洛克搖頭，「怎麼知道的不重要，」他說：「我永遠知道你會找到我。而且我希望你知道…」夏洛克抽出一直緊握住約翰的其中一手，緊握其肩膀，兩人深吸了口氣。

「我希望你知道，本來就有計畫。我很抱歉必須那樣離開你，但那是唯一的辦法。」

 

解脫感瀰漫過約翰全身。原來這一切都是計畫好的，一直就是計畫好的。夏洛克絕不會讓自己被利用殆盡…沒有從中獲益的話他不會這麼做。這是為了顧全大局。約翰不明白緣由，但這忽然讓一切好多了。不該這麼簡單，但就是這樣。約翰搖搖頭輕笑，「上帝啊，」他嘆氣：「我總以為，不知怎麼，萬一你還活著的話，我會做的第一件事就是揍你。」

 

夏洛克拉開微微笑弧。「如果你要的話還是能揍的。」

 

「不了，」約翰又輕笑，「沒關係。」接著他笑容散去，因為夏洛克還握著他的手，和肩膀。夏洛克在沙發上不安移動時，兩人的膝蓋就會互相接觸。

 

這正常嗎？約翰發現自己忍不住這樣想著。是，他早就知道碰觸在他與夏洛克的友誼間是可被容許的…但那是三年前的事了。而出於某些原因，約翰記不起他們是否曾經這樣靠近過。記不起這樣是可允許的。所以這正常嗎？有太多次他針對兩人的情誼提出這個疑問，而每次都推得同樣的堅定答案：不，但他還是喜歡如此。而現在，答案恐怕不是那麼簡單，這一次他不曉得答案是什麼。

 

「當時是冬天，」夏洛克打破寂靜說道。約翰抬眼，看見偵探用那雙眼睛定定望著他。終於炯炯有神的雙眸，他終於回來了。「就在聖誕節前夕，我們正在追一名線人。他急轉彎而你在冰上滑了跤，扭到腳踝。我打給雷斯垂德叫他自己去追人，然後去看你的狀況。」

「你拒絕就醫，醫生都不喜歡去醫院，」夏洛克微笑了，約翰也微笑，雖然他視線模糊。他只是很累…對了，他相信就是這原因。「所以我帶你回家，由你告訴我怎樣正確給腳踝纏繃帶。然後我們就是坐在這裡，你讓我把你的腳放在我腿上保持溫暖。我當時很…很榮幸，你這麼信任我。」

 

約翰低笑，「我的信任讓你感到榮幸？夏洛克，我還常在針筒裡裝滿不知名的藥劑、然後你問也不問就讓我給你扎針呢。」

 

夏洛克回以微笑，「噢約翰，我一直都知道你只是給我偷打流感疫苗。我們倆可是共用同一個醫藥櫃啊。」

 

房裡充滿了數分鐘的笑聲。有一刻，約翰幾乎可以忘掉過去兩個月—不如說他媽的三年—因為現在只有他們倆，在公寓裡坐在一塊兒，為了別人做的蠢事而大笑。

 

當笑聲終於止歇，約翰注意到他們遠比以前要親密得太多太多了。夏洛克頭又靠在自己肩上，濃黑的鬈髮搔著臉頰。

「夏洛克？」他問道。

 

「嗯？」夏洛克嘟噥著，聲音聽起來半睡半醒。但約翰需要知道這件事。

 

「你說你記得所有的…」他不曉得該怎麼說下去。

 

微翹唇瓣刷過約翰耳邊，讓他背脊竄過一陣輕顫。

「我記得你摸我的臉頰，也記得我想告訴你，對，我在。但我做不到，事情沒完之前我沒法講。」

「那事情都完成了嗎？」約翰聽見自己問著。他沒有轉頭看向夏洛克，只是讓對方的唇瓣繼續在耳邊低語。這樣萬一夏洛克拒絕他，一切就不至於太糟。因為他沒有望著那臉龐。

 

「完成了，約翰，」夏洛克輕聲說：「都結束了。」

 

又是一片靜默。夏洛克舉手撫上約翰的臉，以輕微的壓力讓約翰轉過頭。他轉頭，兩人終於四目相對。

「約翰，」夏洛克道，「我就在這裡面，來找我吧。」

 

約翰再也不想自制了。就算現在夏洛克只是因為某些後遺症、PTSD或其他原因而這樣做，接著明天又突然改變心意，他也不管了。他向前吻上對方。三年的等待。兩個月的觀看。現在終於在這裡。夏洛克真的回歸，隨著他的手指起伏著，甜美呼吸抵著他的肌膚。

 

「約翰…」夏洛克在親吻中喃喃。

 

他往回退，心想夏洛克要叫停—因為他太過火而抗議—但修長手指攏緊他後腦杓，沒讓他動。約翰再度放鬆了，原來並不是警告，只是要進入狀況。這個狀況。天殺的，他正在吻夏洛克！

 

又過了美好的片刻，兩人肌膚相貼和輕吟著，然後約翰感到對方的手掌根部隔著衣料正按摩著他的性器。他回撤、中斷自己起頭的親吻。「夏洛克…」他喘道：「你不需要—」

 

手的動作停止，夏洛克看著他。「約翰，若你以為我這樣做是因為我相信你想要這樣，那你就錯了。」他靠上前，將約翰向後推倒，直到他躺在沙發上。

「在我最需要你的時候，你花了好幾個星期照顧我。現在就讓我照顧你一個晚上吧？」

 

約翰手臂不再撐住自己，他屈服了，「好，」他輕聲說著，仰躺在沙發上，「好的。」

 

夏洛克臉上露出頑皮的笑，開始拉對方的拉鍊。「別動。」他低語。

 

他迅速解開約翰的襯衫與牛仔褲，將他的陰莖輕扯出，在微涼的氣溫中開始撫弄。約翰無法壓抑呻吟。「夏洛克—」他雙臀主動向上抬起。長久以來…他心裡念著的除了救回夏洛克再也容不下其他…現在他辦到了，讓夏洛克回家了，緊依在他上方、碰觸著他。「噢老天！」

 

夏洛克倚著，一半重量壓在約翰身上繼續套弄他。每一次向上滑動時，他就會用拇指把前液均勻抹塗在約翰的龜頭上，往回滑動時，他修長的小指落下來恰好能刺激到囊袋。感覺真是棒極了。

慾望來得又快又兇，約翰在高潮來臨前，只來得及抓住夏洛克手臂、喘出一聲「要到了」。溫熱黏稠的液體佈滿夏洛克的手掌和約翰自己的腹部。

一切再度歸於寂靜時，夏洛克沒有移動身軀，給約翰一點時間。約翰喘出最後一口顫抖的呼息，一抹微笑出現在臉上。他雙眼閉合著，「老天啊，夏洛克。」約翰低聲說。

 

夏洛克僅僅微笑著伸手抽出幾張咖啡邊桌上的面紙。他給兩人清理了下，再把約翰衣物都剝除乾淨。他也把自己脫光，撈出沙發背後的羽絨被，掩實彼此。夏洛克一將頭枕在約翰胸口，約翰手便環上他的背，擁住他。

 

「以防你還在想著要跑走。」約翰笑道。

夏洛克枕著他微笑，在對方左胸尖上印下輕吻，這個動作使他的勃起壓在約翰大腿上。「要我走得先殺了我才行。」

「是啊。」約翰嘆道。夏洛克已經能聽見他聲音中出現了睡意。「我知道了。只是呢，呃，給我一分鐘休息一下，我們再來讓你舒服點，好嗎？」

 

「今晚沒關係，」夏洛克低聲說，「剛剛是感謝，謝謝你救了我。」

 

約翰抬手扣住夏洛克的後頸，手指摩挲過鬈髮，將對方拉得更靠近些。「Always。」他也低聲回答。

 

閉上眼，約翰神智開始模糊不清。兩人沒有長篇大論探討這些親密行為的必要性，也不用研究夏洛克離開玩偶之家後感覺如何。這些都不要緊，約翰甚至懷疑那是否重要過。就像他們生命中所有事物一樣：發生了，然後結束了。糾結其中並無益處。何況兩人一生還有更多冒險須相伴而行。

  
  


（完）

  
  
  
  
  


**尾聲**

 

 

「謝謝你和我見面。」他說。

夏洛克不太熱絡地頷首，繼續瞪著自己面前的茶。他才不覺得自己是受脅迫而來，畢竟他一直是個自願的參與者，但自願不表示他必須喜歡這件事。

「我相信約翰一切都好？」

「這與你無關。」夏洛克沒好氣地頂回去，他猛然抬頭怒瞪著對方，「你在最初就同意了：一旦事情解決，你就讓我們清淨。我完成我這端的承諾，現在換你作到。」

「這是自然，」男子微笑道：「但我需要一些…一切已經解決的保證。」

 

夏洛克盯住那雙冷漠湛藍的眼眸，和他的多麼相似，又多麼相異。他說自己是個高反人格，大家都信了，可事實上他擁有的情感多到連自己都不曉得該怎麼辦才好。顯然其他家族成員沒這麼多情感。

「一到達那裡我就在托佛．布林克的系統裡放置了你的病毒。他們那時還沒在我腦中建立玩偶人格。不過顯然你知道後者，因為你在他們系統裡有了一面鏡子，長達三年。所以如果布林克先生現在想搞點破壞，你就能在威脅到全世界之前刪除它。」夏洛克在身邊那張極盡精緻的小桌上放下他一滴未沾的茶，「然而，如果你是想把壞主意從布林克先生腦中刪除的話，恕我無法幫忙。」

 

夏洛克以敏捷的動作離開椅子，站起身扣起夾克，厭惡地俯視：「如果沒別的事，你行行好滾遠點。這是我最後一份為女王和國家盡忠的任務，這次我是認真的。」

他像陣風一樣朝門口席捲而去，一邊穿上大衣，但卻聽見對方音調中的愉悅。「哦，我可不知道。看來合作得挺不錯：你得償所願、玩偶之家亦然、女王陛下的政府也達到目的。我敢說這是你最成功的任務之一。」

 

「是的，除了它讓我長達三年賣身為奴之外。」夏洛克嘶聲回著。他一向被指責是個驕傲的人（雷斯垂德也許會說他是自以為是的王八蛋），但他面對工作時總是能將所謂的『自戀情節』拋開，而他對自己這點引以為傲。這是頭一次他被激怒到這種地步…他發現自己並不喜歡如此。

 

「我也不會說這完全是種浪費。」對方答道：「至少你讓約翰脫離了險境。」

夏洛克恨得磨牙，「再說一次，這跟你無關。」他摸索著想戴上手套，這是夏洛克人生中少數幾個時刻，他的狂怒讓平常冷淡的表面工夫出現裂痕，且居然是在那個人面前。不可接受！

夏洛克最後戴上手套，伸手猛地拉門。連回頭也省了：「把我的號碼扔掉。」

當他離開麥考夫的辦公室時，他盡其所能地把門用力摔上。

  
  


 

The End

 

 


End file.
